SCANDAL
by Bukan Tante Girang Biasa
Summary: Badai terbesar dalam menjalin hubungan dengan seorang idol papan atas korea akhirnya datang dan badai itu bernama fans, publik, dan media. Akankah Luhan dan Sehun mampu mennghadapinya? HUNHAN FF. GENDERSWITCH. 5 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Little : IDOL'S SCANDAL *TWOSHOOT***

 **Author: Allan Leonheart**

 **Cast**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Genre : GENDERSWITCH, Romance**

 **Rating : Aman**

 **.** **Original Story By Me**

 **Alur Klise, Drama abal-abal, Alur maraton alias cepet banget. Huahaha~**

 **Author belom tobat bikin story marathon. :v**

 **Please Enjoy The Story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mood author lagi baik buat bikin 3shoot beneran. Huahaha x_x di ff yang lalu pada req ini dilanjut yak? Lol ini squel lagi. wkwkwk… kalo kalian mikir kenapa gak jadi FF panjang ajha sih? kalo akhirnya squel mulu kan? XD author ini kalo bikin FF panjang moodnya suka naek turun gak jelas. Jadi amanya ya cuma 2 part ajha yang penting selesai dengan baik ya kan? XD *dihajar* -_- seperti biasa FF 2or 3 Shoot selalu penuh konflik yang absurd dan dipaksakan. Author udah bilang diawal loh ya..**

 **Btw kalo auranya beda dari FF saya yang lain emang beginiah anehnya author kalo ngarang FF GS kata-kata mengalir kayak sungai giliran ngarang Yaoi ajha seretnya minta ampun. Gommen…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary**

 **Badai terbesar dalam menjalin hubungan dengan seorang idol papan atas korea akhirnya datang dan badai itu bernama fans, publik, dan media. Akankah Luhan dan Sehun mampu mennghadapinya? LOL -_- summary gaje**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan yakin dia bangun dihari minggu. Hari terbaik disepanjang minggu dimana dia bisa menghabiskan waktunya sepenuhnya bergelung dengan selimut yang hangat, bantal yang empuk dan kasur yang super nyamanya. Tadi malam sebelum tidur ia sudah merencanakan akan menghabiskan satu hari penuhnya itu tanpa beranjak dari tempat tidurnya yang nyaman. Ia akan bangun pukul 10 lalu kemudian dilanjutkan dengan menonton tv sampai pukul 3 sore lalu kemudian dia akan tidur lagi dan begitu seharusnya.

Sungguh rencana hari yang indah bagi luhan. Ia sudah sangat bahagia dengan pemikiranya sebelum tidur itu. Seharusnya rencananya berjalan dengan mulus semulus wajahnya. Ia yakin semuanya akan berjalan sesuai keinginanya jika saja sesuatu selalu terjadi diluar harapanya. Kenyataan melenceng dari yang dia inginkan karena pagi ini Luhan malah bangun lebih awal dari rencananya. Ia yakin itu masihlah pukul 7 pagi ketika Luhan dengan kepalanya yang berat dan matanya yang sayup-sayup merogoh pada nakas didekat tempat tidur untuk meraih benda sialan yang berdering nyaring mengganggu tidur cantiknya. Kondisinya masih setengah sadar ketika tanganya bergerak untuk memencet tombol merah pada ponsel membuat benda kotak itu berhenti berdering.

Akhirnya~ pikir gadis itu lega mendapati suasana kamarnya yang kembali tenang dan hening. Luhan melemparkan ponselnya kembali ke nakas, kelopak matanya kembali terpejam. Selimut ia tarik sampai dagu agar tubuhnya semakin hangat. Itu musim gugur jadi wajar saja dia menggigil dipagi haris eperti ini. Napasnya teratur dengan pikiran terkosentrasi untuk kembali tidur. Beberapa menit terlewat begitu saja membuat Luhan hampir terjatuh kealam mimpi tapi naas bahkan sebelum dia berhasil menyebrangi pintu batas kesadaranya untuk berenang-renang ke alam mimpi benda kotak dinakas malah kembali berdering nyaring.

Luhan mengerang dengan matanya yang masih terpejam—terlihat enggan untuk beranjak dari posisi nyamanya untuk memberi perhatian pada benda yang sedang menjerit nyaring itu. Ia hanya diam selama beberapa detik berikutnya. Membiarkan ponselnya berbunyi nyaring menyanyikan lagu favoritnya 'Love Yourself' By Justin Beiber. Lagu yang sangat bagus! Luhan sangat menuyukai lagu itu. Ia bahkan sering mendengarkanya lagu itu berulang-ulang setiap harinya tapi entah kenapa lagu favoritnya itu sekarang malah terdengar sangat menyebalkan membenci suara apapun yang mengganggu tidurnya dan sekarang dia jadi merasa membenci lagu itu. Tapi ia lebih membenci orang sialan yang menghubunginya diwaktu sepagi itu. Tidak tahukan orang itu bahwa Luhan mampu membayar mafia hanya untuk membuat orang itu berhenti membuat ponselnya berdering? Ia benar-benar akan menelpon kelompok mafia untuk membunuh orang sialan yang menelponya itu. Yan anti malam Luhan akan bicara dengan ayahnya untuk menyewa pembunuh bayaran untuk menghabisi riwayat orang itu. Luhan tanpa sadar tersenyum dengan pemikiranya sendiri. Tepat ketika itu ponselnya berhenti berbunyi. Luhan membuka matanya perlahan, mengerjap beberapa kali karena silau dengan pencahayaan kamarnya yang ternyata cukup terang oleh sinar mentari yang menyusup melalui celah gordenya. Sudah pagi—pikirnya. Sebuah helaan lelah meluncur dari celah bibir merahnya. Bola mata rusanya melirik pada jam dinding kamarnya yang ternyata sudah menunjukkan pukul 7.15. Masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun—pikir Luhan. Ia hendak kembali memejamkan matanya tapi lagi-lagi ponselnya dinakas kembali berdering.

Fck! Luhan sudah tidak tahan lagi! gadis itu melompat cepat dari tempat tidurnya untuk meraih benda sialan yang berdering itu. Kepalanya masih terasa sedikit pusing tapi ia yakin kepalanya akan bertambah lebih pusing jika dia tidak mengangkat telpon sialan itu. Sebuah dengusan meluncur darinya ketika melihat nama yang terpampang pada layar ponselnya. dipencetnya tombol hijau membuat terlpon tersambung.

"Apa?" Tanyanya dengan intonsi paling ketus yang dimilikinya. Ia ingin agar orang yang menelponya itu tau bahwa dia sedang sangat jengkel karena telponya itu. Luhan sangat mengharap permintaan maaf dari si penelpon sialan itu tapi bukanya maaf orang diseberang malah terkekeh dengan merdunya membuat hatinya berdesir mendengar kekehan sialan yang mengejeknya itu. Ia meruntuki dirinya sendiri yang merasa seperti itu ditengah kekesalanya .

"Tidak ada yang lucu Oh Sehun!" Kata Luhan lagi dengan nadanya yang tak melunak sedikitpun. Ia malah terdengar makin marah dan orang diseberang sepertinya mengerti akan hal itu karena Sehun malah terdiam. Hanya deru napasnya yang menggelitik telinga Luhan membuat jantung gadis itu berdetak sirama dengan hembusan napas itu.

"Maaf…maaf aku tidak bermaksud menertawaimu sayang."

'Sayang' Luhan menggaris bawahi kata itu dalam benaknya. Itu adalah panggilan yang selalu Sehun gunakan untuk meluluhkan hatinya. Luhan merasa dia memang luluh sekarang, hatinya lumpuh seketika mendengar suara dari orang yang dia cintai memanggilnya dengan panggilan dan nada lembut seperti itu. Ahh~ Rasanya Luhan jadi rindu. Rindu sekali pada pemilik suara itu.

"Sayang kau masih disana?"

"Y-yeah…" Balas Luhan seraya coba memulihkan diri dari pemikiran anehnya barusan. Rasanya aneh sekali, dia jarang merindukan Sehun seperti ini bahkan ketika mereka terpisah benua sekalipun Luhan jarang merasa merindukan sehun karena komunikasi yang rutin diantara mereka tapi kenapa pagi ini terasa berbeda?

"Apa ada yang mengganggumu sayang?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Tapi ia kemudian baru ingat bahwa Sehun tidak bisa melihatnya jadi ia kembali bicara.

"Tidak ada." Bisiknya lirih.

"Kau yakin?"

Jika Luhan dapat menjawab yang sejujurnya maka jawabanya adalah tidak yakin sama sekali. Ia merasa aneh dan takut. Tapi Sehun tidak boleh tau tentang perasaan anehnya itu kekasihnya pasti akan mencemaskanya dan Luhan sangat tidak ingin membuat Sehun mencemaaskanya.

"Ya."

Sapuan suara napas yang dihembuskan keras menggelitik telinga Luhan membuat gadis itu menggigit bibirnya kuat. Ia sudah sangat hafal dengan semua tindak tanduk Sehun setiap hembusan napasnya, ekspresinya, dan apa yang ada dipikirnya seperti selalu terhubung dengan Luhan membuatnya langsung dapat menebak bahwa kekasihnya itu sedang mencemaskanya.

"Luhan ada apa hm? Jika kau punya masalah yang harus dikatakan tolong katakan padaku."

Masalah ya? Itu bukan masalah antara dia dengan Sehun ini hanya masalahnya yang bingung dengan perasaan rindu aneh yang baru pertama kali menyerangnya. Apa Luhan perlu mengatakan kerinduanya pada Sehun? Tapi Luhan yakin kekasihnya itu akan terbahak mendengarnya mengatakan hal romantis seperti itu.

"Aku hanya ngantuk." Great! Luhan harus memuji dirinya sendiri atas kepintaranya dalam berkelit.

"Kau belum bangun?" Suara Sehun terdengar heran.

Sebuah helaan panjang meluncur dari celah bibir merah Luhan, "Aku masih ingin tidur lagi."

"Bukankah kau biasanya bagun pagi dihari minggu untuk jalan-jalan?"

Luhan menatap sekitar kamarnya. Bola matanya jatuh pada jendela dengan tirai yang melambai-lambai tertiup angin pagi yang merembes melalui celah fentilasi. Kaki kecilnya berjalan perlahan menghampiri jendela untuk mengintip pemandangan diluar kamarnya yang didominasi oranye dan biru. Biru dari warna langit pagi yang cerah pagi ini dan oranye dari daun-daun mapple dihalaman belakang mansionya. Luhan tersenyum kecil melihat pemandangan menakjubkan itu. Entah kenapa rasanya ia jadi bersemangat ingin keluar dari kamar dan menikmati pagi itu dengan jalan-jalan.

"Y-yeah aku pikir aku akan keluar untum jalan-jalan nanti." Kata Luhan pada Sehun yang menunggunya di telpon.

"Kemana kau akan pergi?" Tanya Sehun terdengar penasaran.

Apa dia sekarang bersikap seperti seorang pacar sungguhan? pikir Luhan merasa lucu.

Luhan terdiam, tampak berpikir sejenak, sebuah ide usil tiba-tiba muncul. Ia tersenyum setan dalam hati. "Hm.. Mungkin aku akan pergi ke café? aku dengar ada café baru dibuka didekat rumahku dan aku ingin mencobanya. Aku dengar ada banyak pria tampan yang kadang mampir berkunjung kesana—"

"Apa?!" Teriak Sehun melengking. Luhan bahkan sampai merasakan telinganya berenging mendengar teriakan kekasihnya itu. Tapi bukanya marah entah kenapa Luhan malah merasa senang karena reaksi Sehun yang sudah ia duga sebelumnya bahkan lebih over dari yang dia bayangkan.

"Tidak Luhan— kau tidak bisa pergi kesana! Ke café itu! tidak!" Kata Sehun tegas.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Luhan dengan nada sok polosnya. Ia padahal sedang berusaha menahan tawanya yang hampir meledak mendengar suara kekasihnya yang terdengar sangat panik. Jika saja Sehun ada disini Luhan pasti sudah sakit perut melihat bagaimana lucunya sehun dengan wajah paniknya. Jika dalam bayangan Luhan saja sudah lucu apalagi dilihat seraca langsung kan?

"Karena aku tidak ada disana."

Luhan terkikik tanpa suara. Ia tentunya ingat betul bahwa sehun memang sedang tidak di korea sekarang. 3 hari yang lalu kekasihnya itu pamit pergi ke jepang untuk promosi album barunya disana selama seminggu.

"Ohhh benarkah?"

"Yep! Jadi menjauhlah dari café itu atau…" Ucapan sehun menggantung membuat Luhan menaikka sebelah alisnya.

"Atau?"

"Aku akan mengikuti penerbangan sore ini ke korea untuk menyeretmu pergi dari sana."

Oke! Yang terakhir itu sungguh sangat lucu dan menghibur sampai mampu membuat tawa Luhan yang sudah sekuat tenaga ia tahan meledak begitu saja. Ia tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sampai perutnya sakit. Ia bahkan tanpa sadar menghampiri tempat tidurnya untuk bergelung seperti trenggiling untuk meredam tawanya.

"Apanya yang lucu?" Tanya sehun terengar bingung mendengar tawa hebat kekasihnya. Luhan menghapus bulir air disudut matanya—menguceknya lucu. Kemudian ia berdeham kecil untuk menormalkan suaranya yang mungkin akan terdengar aneh setelah tawa mengerikanya tadi.

"Tidak ada… aku hanya sedang menonton acara lucu saja sekarang." Jawab Luhan bohong. Ia hanya bergurau saja tentang menonton televisi karena pada kenyataanya tivi di kamarnya sepenuhnya mati.

"Sejak kapan kau menonton tv? tadi kau bilang kau akan pergi jalan-jalan?"

Luhan memutar bola matanya, kenapa kekasihnya itu begitu bodoh sih? Luhan tadi kan cuma bercanda.

"Yeah… Aku memang akan pergi jalan-jalan setelah ini jadi cepat tutup telponya."

"—Apa kau sekarang sedang mengusir kekasihmu sendiri?"

"Mungkin." Kata Luhan terdengar tak peduli.

Diseberang Sehun menghela napas lelah.

"Ya sudah kalau itu maumu."

DEG! Luhan merasa hatinya tiba-tiba menclos mendengar ucapan yang terdengar terluka itu. Apa Luhan telah menyakiti Sehun?

"K-aku marah?" Tanya Luhan panic dengan reaksi Sehun yang diluar kendalinya. Jantungnya sudah berdegup kencang menunggu Sehun yang terdiam cukup lama diseberang.

"Tidak."

Sebuah perasaan lega menyambangi Luhan—menghapus rasa gelisah dan paniknya beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Kenapa bicaramu singkat sekali?"

"Aku pikir kau sebenarnya sedang kesal karena aku menelponmu sepagi ini? Kau sebenarnya ingin tidur lagi kan?"

Bingo!

"Ye-yeah.." Aku Luhan.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah lagi."

"Aku akan tidur lagi jika kau mengatakan apa yang membuatmu menelponku sepagi ini."

Jeda panjang sejenak. Luhan menunggu dengan sabar. Jantung ikut yang berdebar disetiap detikan yang berjalan. Apa yang sebenarnya ingin Sehun katakan padanya?

Terdengar suara tarikan napas dari seberang membuat Luhan menajamkan pendengaranya agar tak melewatkan apapun yang akan sehun katakan.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Bola mata coklat Luhan membola seketika. Sehun merindukanya? Benarkah itu? Jadi mungkin inikah sebabnya Luhan merasa demikian rindu pada Sehun? Apa ini mungkin karena ikatan kuat diantara mereka? Jika memang begitu maka Luhan harus mengatakan pada Sehun kalau dia juga merasakn hal yang sama agar kekasihnya itu berhenti merasa gelisah sepertinya.

Luhan harus mengatakanya! Ya! Tapi bagaimana mungkin dia mengataan hal memalukan itu pada kekasihnya? Tapi jika tidak kekasihnya itu pasti tidak akan konsen seharian ini pada pekerjaanya. Lalu apa yang sebaiknya Luhan lalukan sekarang? Mengatakanya atau tidak?

Berkutat cukup lama dengan pikiranya sendiri Luhan akhirnya sampai pada satu kesimpulan yaitu katakan saja. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskanya panjang untuk mengurangi kegugupanya. Tapi walaupun sudah berusaha setenang mungkin Luhan masih saja berasa sangat gugup. Suaranya bahkan terdengar tak stabil.

"A-aku—" Luhan menelan ludahnya susah payah untuk membasahi tenggorokanya yang terasa kering seketika. Ia bahkan baru menyadari bahwa mulutnya terasa sangat kering. Ia butuh minum air sekarang tapi ini tentu bukan saat yang tepat untuk menikmati air putih dingin dipagi hari karena kekasihnya diseberang telpon sedang menunggunya.

"Hm?" Dengung sehun diseberang.

"—merindukanmu juga." Lanjut Luhan dengan suara yang kelewat lirih. Gadis itu tak yakin apakah Sehun mendengarnya atau tidak yang penting dia sudah mengatakanya dan hatinya mulai sedikit plong sekarang.

"Apa aku tidak bisa dengar?"

"Aku juga merindukanmu." Ujar Luhan lagi dengan volume suara normalnya. Sehun pasti mendengarnya sekarang.

"Kurang keras."

What the? Apa sekarang kekasihnya itu sedang menggodanya? Luhan yakin sehun mendengar ucapanya tadi dan sekarang Sehun sedang menggodanya. Siku-siku bermunculan dikepala Luhan.

Gadis bermata rusa itu menghirup napas dalam-dalam untuk mengisi paru-parunya dengan udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Setelah itu, "Aku merindukanmu Oh Sehun!" Teriaknya sekuat tenaga pada ponselnya.

Seketika terdengar kekehan merdu dari seberang telpon. Dalam benaknya Luhan membayangkan bagaimana kekasihnya sedang terkekeh. Ahh~ rasanya dia jadi makin merindukan Sehun.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Luhan berdecak, memutar bola matanya malas. "Ya..ya.. aku tau sekarang tutup telponya."

"Tidak."

Mengerang Luhan berguling ditempat tidur membuat posisinya menjadi terlentang menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang putih, Ia menghela napas panjang, "Demi Tuhan Oh Sehun! Tidak bisakah kau tidak menggangguku dihari tenangku ini?" Tanyanya terdengar sebal.

"Kekeekek~ Tidak bisa sayang. Membangunkanmu adalah tugasku." Kekeh Sehun terdengar sangat menikmati kekesalan kekasihnya.

"Kau pikir kau seorang pangeran atau apa?" Tanya Luhan jengkel.

"Aku memang seorang pangeran tampan nona jika kau tau."

Bola mata rusa Luhan sukses berotasi mendengar kalimat bernada sangat narsis itu.

"Yayaya… aku sangat percaya itu. Kau adalah pangeran impian gadis-gadis."

"Yep!"

"Sudah kan? kalau begitu biarkan aku tidur lagi."

"Tidak."

Iris rusa Luhan melotot horror, "Apa kau bercanda? Apa kau tidak ada hal lain untuk dilakukan selain mengganggu pacar cantikmu ini tidur?"

"Well—sebenarnya aku ada wawancara pagi ini." Jawab Sehun.

Luhan mendesah panjang, "kalau begitu pergilah kau akan terlambat."

"Kau tidak ingin menontonya?"

"Kenapa harus?" Tanya Luhan balik dengan bingung. Walaupun mereka ini pacaran pada kenyataanya Luhan adalah orang yang malas menonton apapun yang berkaitan dengan kekasihnya. Baginya drama dan film yang sehun bintangi selalu membuatnya merasa sesak. Ia selalu merasa cemburu dan panas setiap kali ia menonton drama dan film yang sehun bintangi karena tentu saja disana Sehun berpelukan dan berciuman dengan gadis lain. Dan Luhan menyerah dia tidak tahan! Rasanya sesak dan menyakitkan. Walaupun itu cum acting semata demi film tapi hei.. wanita mana yang tidak cemburu ketika kekasihnya bermesraan dengan gadis lain didepan matamu sedangkan kau kekasihnya sendiri malah jarang sekali bertemu dengan kekasihmu apalagi bermesraan? Yang benar saja kan? Karena itulah Luhan memutuskan untuk tidak lagi menonton apapun yang berkaitan dengan Sehun! No!

"Karena mereka mungkin akan menanyaiku soal hubungan kita?"

Bola mata Luhan membulat seketika, "K-kau akan mempublikasikan hubungan kita?" Tanya Luhan panik.

"Kenapa tidak? Aku pikir ini sudah saatnya?" Jawab Sehun tenang.

Luhan melotot, membuat bola matanya hampir meloncat dari tempatnya. Mulutnya terbuka seperti ada yang ingin dikatakan tapi pada akhirnya hanya udara saja yang keluar dari sana.

"Tidak Oh Sehun! Jangan lakukan aku belum siap." Ujarnya setelah dapat menguasai diri dari keterkejutanya.

"Belum siap? Bukankah ini sudah hampir setengah tahun? Tidakkah kau ingin orang lain tau bahwa aku sudah menjadi milikmu?"

Luhan menggigit bibirnya. Benaknya berkecamuk hebat. Luhan tentunya ingin orang-orang tahu bahwa Sehun adalah miliknya. Ia ingin para artis wanita yang selama ini menggoda kekasihnya tahu bahwa Sehun sudah memilikinya sebagai orang yang dicintai sehingga mereka tidak akan punya kesempatan. Ia juga ingin para fans sehun yang selalu bermimpi untuk mendapatkan kekasihnya itu berhenti berkhayal menjadi pacar sehun karena sehun sepenuhnya mencintainya. Tapi disatu sisi jika semua orang tau tentang itu tidakkah Luhan sedang mempertaruhkan nyawanya sendiri? Ada banyak wanita gila yang rela melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan cinta sehun dan jika mereka tau bahwa Luhan adalah wanita yang selama ini memonopoli perasaan sehun dan cintanya tidakkah mereka akan membunuhnya? Luhan yakin dirinya akan mendapatkan banyak sekali musuh dalam sekejap dan dia tidak siap!

"Aku memang ingin. Tapi—" Luhan menggigit bibirnya resah.

Terdengar suara napas halus disebrang telpon, "Luhan fansku tidak seburuk yang kau pikirkan."

"Kau pikir mereka akan menerimaku dengan baik?" Tanya Luhan terdengar tak saja dia sangat tidak yakin bahwa fans sehun itu baik. Gadis itu tentu belum lupa dengan insiden didepan hotel waktu itu. Jika fans sehun saja sudah sangat mengerikan disaat mereka sedang senang seperti waktu itu bagaimana jika mereka sedang marah? Luhan yakin riwayatnya akan tamat dengan cepat.

"Tidak semua sih tapi pasti ada orang-orang yang mendukung kita." Balas sehun terdengar tak yakin. Luhan tau pemuda itu berpikir sama dengannya. Mereka sama-sama tak yakin untuk mengungkap semuanya ke publik karena resikonya pasti diluar dugaan dan apakah mereka akan siap menghadapi resiko-resiko yang akan menghampiri mereka?

"A-aku tidak bisa Sehun-ah." Desisi Luhan lirih. Ia tahu keputusanya ini pastinya akan membuat kekasihnya kecewa tapi ia tidak mau mempertaruhkan apa yang ada. Ini bukan Cuma soal keselamatanya semata tapi juga tentang karir sehun. Ada banyak artis yang ditinggal fansnya karena status mereka yang sudah memiliki kekasih dan jika itu terjadi pada Sehun? Luhan tidak mampu melihat sehun hancur dalam impianya. Kekasihnya itu tidak hanya mencintainya saja kan? ia punya banyak orang lain untuk dia cintai yaitu fansnya yang selalu mendukungnya. Sehun bisa sejauh itu karena fansnya bukan karena dirinya. Sehun bertahan pada impianya karena dukungan banyak orang yang mencintainya dan apakah Luhan tega menyakiti orang-orang yang sama-sama mecintai kekasihnya? Jawawabnya tentu saja tidak. Dia tidak mampu. Luhan ingin selalu bersama mereka mendukung sehun dari belakang.

Terdengar jeda sejenak, tak ada sahutan apapun ddari seberang dan itu membuat Luhan merasa gelisah, pikiran bahwa ini akan berakhir dengan konflik diantara mereka bersliweran dibenak Luhan.

"Se—"

"Baiklah…" Ucapan sehun terdengar seperti lelah dan putus asa. Membuat Luhan merasa tak nyaman.

"Maaf Sehun-ah.." Bisik Luhan penuh sesal. Jauh dalam dirinya dia juga merasa sama kecewanya dengan Sehun. Bahkan rasanya lebih menyakitkan karena ini semua adalah kegoisanya semata.

"Jangan minta maaf. Aku tidak marah jadi jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. "

"Sehun…"

"Sudah dulu ya… wawancaraku sudah hampir dimulai. Akan aku telpon lagi nanti."

"Se—"

PIK

Kemudian terdengar dengungan pendek berulang-ulang tanda telpon terputus begitu saja secara sepihak. Luhan menghela napas. Menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya untuk menatap benda ditanganya itu dengan gamang. Sehun marah—pikirnya.

Gadis itu melempar ponselnya begitu saja asal kesamping, tubuhnya berguling. Matanya terpejam erat. Napasnya teratur dengan benaknya yang berkecamuk hebat memikirkan tentang kekasih tampanya yang sedang merajuk. Sehun sialan!

Kelopak mata Luhan terbuka perlahan untuk bertemu pandang dengan jendela dengan cahaya mentari yang menembus melalui celah-celah gorden yang tipis.

Sigh.

.

.

.

Satu telpon dari sehun dipagi tadi merupakan hanya awal penghancur dari rencana harian Luhan hari ini. Setelah telpon itu Luhan tak lagi punya mood baik untuk menghabiskan waktunya seharian di tempat tidur. Perasaanya gelisah dan benaknya berkecamuk hebat memikirkan Sehun. Ia berkali-kali mencoba mencari kegiatan lain dirumah yang dapat membuatnya mengalihkan pikiranya dari kekasihnya tapi pada akhirnya yang dilakukan Luhan malah membuatnya semakin merasakan sesak dihatinya karena rindu yang bercampur dengan kegelisahanya makin menjadi.

Akhirnya pukul 11 siang dia memutuskan untuk beranjak dari istananya untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan pagi. Ia sengaja tidak meminta supir mengantarnya karena dia bahkan tidak punya tujuan. Luhan hanya berjalan mengikuti kata hatinya yang ternyata membawanya ke sebuah kedai mie sederhana dipinggir jalan. Jika ditanya kenapa Luhan mau memasuki kedai itu Luhan sendiri juga tidak mengerti jawabanya, hanya saja kedai itu mengingatkanya pada kenanganya dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dimana mereka pernah makan bersama dikedai sederhana seperti itu dan ketika itu makan dikedai sederhana seperti itu tidaklah buruk. Bahkan menyenangkan dan Luhan seketika jadi merindukan perasaan seperti itu.

Seorang pelayan wanita dengan seragam menyambutnya ramah ketika pertama kali ia melewati pintu masuk yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman cangung oleh Luhan. Gadis itu membiarkan pelayan itu mengantarnya menuju sebuah meja yang kebetulan kosong. Suasana sekitar kedai memang cukup ramai kala itu karena memang ini kan sudah memasuki waktu makan siang. Berbagai orang dari bermacam profesi tumpah ruah disana untuk sekedar mengisi perut yang kosong.

Pelayan wanita memberi Luhan sebuah buku menu kemudian berlalu dari sana member waktu Luhan untuk memilih. Luhan meneliti daftar menu dengan kening berkerut. Ia tidak mengenal satupun nama makanan disana. Apa itu sate? Apa itu nasi goreng? Apa itu rendang? Ini sebenarnya makanan apa? Dan mana yang harus Luhan pilih?

"Bingung?" Suara itu berasal dari depanya membuat Luhan menurunkan buku menu yang sejak tadi menutupi wajahnya sepenuhnya. Keningnya berkerut heran dan wajahnya aneh melihat seorang pemuda tampan berambut coklat terang duduk diseberang mejanya seraya tersenyum lebar. Siapa dia? Rasanya Luhan tidak mengenal orang itu tapi kenapa dengan seenak jidatnya pemuda berambut coklat itu duduk semeja denganya?

Menyadari keheranan Luhan pemuda itu cepat-cepat menjelaaskan.

"Oh maaf soal tiba-tiba semeja denganmu. Soalnya meja yang lain penuh dan pelayan itu bilang aku dapat semeja denganmu." Jelas pemuda berambut coklat itu seraya menunjuk pada pelayan wanita yang tadi sempat mengantar Luhan.

Luhan hanya mengangguk-angguk saja. Memberi seulas senyuman canggung yang dipaksakan karena pemuda berambut coklat it uterus tersenyum lebar padanya dan ia merasa tak enak jika mengabaikanya begitu saja.

"Kau sudah menentukan mau pesan apa?"

Luhan menggeleng, menatap buku menu ditanganya dengan bingung.

"Mau aku beri saran?" tawar pemuda berambut coklat itu membuat Luhan menatapnya ragu sejenak. Tetapi kemudian Luhan mengangguk saja karena dia sama sekali tidak punya ide dan mungkin mengikuti saran pemuda asing itu tidak buruk?

Pemuda berambut coklat itu tersenyum makin lebar. "Aku sarankan sate ayam. "

"sate ayam?" Ulang Luhan.

Pemuda berambut coklat itu mengangguk, "Itu makanan favoritku disini. Well—aku tidak memaksamu sih hanya saran saja."

"Jadi sudah menentukan pilihan nona dan tuan?" Tanya seorang pelayan yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada didekat mejanya. Luhan tidak tau ia bahkan sampai kaget mendengar suara pelayan itu.

"Aku pesan nasi goreng dan segelas es cappuccino." Ujar pemuda berambut coklat itu mantap. Sang pelayan mencatat pesanannya dengan cekatan kemudian beralih pada Luhan yang masih saja terlihat ragu.

"Anda nona?"

"S-sate a-ayam saja." Kata Luhan terbata. Ia terlihat takut dan tak yakin dengan apa yang sebenarnya dipilihnya dan itu membuat pemuda berambut coklat itu terkekeh geli. Luhan diam-diam meliriknya sebal.

"Minumnya?" Tanya pelayan itu lagi.

"S-sama dengan punya dia saja." Ujar Luhan masih dengan wajah bingungnya yang lucu dimata pemuda berambut coklat itu karena kekehanya makin keras.

Sang pelayan bertanya lagi tentang pesanan lain tapi langsung luhan tolak dengan halus. Pelayan itu lantas undur diri dengan membungkuk dan silakan tunggu pesananya. Luhan terus menatap pelayan itu dengan tatapan was-was tepat ketika itu sebuah kekehan kembali terengar dari seberangnya membuat Luhan harus kembali mengalihkan perhatianya pada mahluk diseberang yang Luhan yakin sedang menertawakanya.

"Kenapa tertawa ada yang lucu?" Tanya Luhan sebal. ia paling tidak suka ditertawakan apalagi oleh orang asing.

Mungkin menyadari bahwa Luhan tengah kesal dengan sikap kurang ajarnya, pemuda beambut coklat itu menghentikan tawanya.

Ia berdeham, "Maaf aku hanya merasa lucu melihatmu."

Kening Luhan berkerut, "Lucu?" Apa pemuda itu pikir Luhan badut?

Pemuda berambut coklat itu tersentak seperti menyadari bahwa kata-katanya bermakna buruk jadi ia cepat-cepat meralatnya, "Maksudku kau sangat imut."

Bola mata rusa Luhan berkedip-kedip, menatap penuh selidik pada mahluk diseberang meja. Pemuda berambut coklat itu terlihat seperti orang yang ramah dari senyumnya yang terus mengembang diwajahnya. Tapi… entah kenapa Luhan merasa senyum itu tidak mencapai matanya. Itu tampak seperti sebuah senyum penuh kepalsuan dan Luhan hafal betul tipe ssenyuman itu karena diapun sering sekali menggunakan senyuman itu sekedar untuk menutupi sisi gelapnya. Orang diseberang mejanya itu pastilah bukan orang biasa… dia berbahaya Luhan bisa merasakanya.

"Oh ya—aku Kris." Ujar Kris seraya mengulurkan tanganya. Luhan menatap tangan yang terjulur itu ragu. Ia merasa harus waspada tapi Luhan tentunya tak ingin bersikap kurang ajar dengan menolak sikap baik orang lain jadi dia membalas menyambut uluran tangan kris dengan sebuah jabat tangan singkat.

"Xi Luhan."

Kris tersenyum atau mungkin tepatnya menyeringai. "Aku tau." Ujarnya membuat Luhan memberinya tatapan heran. Seorang pelayan wanita kemudian mencul untuk mengantarkn makanan. Setelah selesaipelayan itu undur diri membiarkan Luhan untuk melongo menatap makanan dipiringnya dengan tatapan bingung dan takjub.

"Kau baru pertama kemari ya?"

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya dari piringnya. Bola mata rusanya bertemu pandang dengan Kris yang masih saja memasang senyuman palsunya yang memuakkan.

"Yeah begitulah." Jawab Luhan seraya mulai meraih satu tusuk sate untuk ia coba sedang kan Kris tampaknya melakukan hal yang sama karena pemuda itu meraih sendok dan garpunya. Bersiap untuk menikmati hidangan yang tadi dipesanya.

"Kau akan menyukainya percayalah." Komentar Kris yakin. Luhan sebenarnya ingin mencemooh ucapan kris itu tapi ternyata ucapanya malah jadi kenyataan. Sate enak juga ternyata pikir Luhan pada kunyahan pertama mencoba makanan bertusuk bambu itu. Ia bahkan dapat menghabiskan isi piringnya hanya dalam waktu 5 menit saja. Itu luar biasa mengingat Luhan tipe orang yang sangat pilih-pilih makanan.

"Enakkan?" Tanya Kris. Luhan menatap pemuda diseberang meja untuk memberinya cegiran lebar dan acungan jempolnya. Luar biasa!

Kris membalas dengan senyuman lembut . Pemuda itu ternyata makan lebih lama dari dugaan Luhan karena bahkan setengah piring saja belum habis.

"Kau sering mampir kesini?" Tanya Luhan setelah berhasil menandaskan isi gelasnya juga.

Kris menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala karena mulutnya sibuk mengunyah. Luhan tentunya mengerti dan tidak ingin mengganggu pemuda itu. Ia hanya diam untuk beberapa menit berikutnya seraya memperhatikan Kris yang tengah menandaskan isi piringnya. Barulah 10 menit berikutnya Kris telah selesai. Ia meletakan sendok dan garpunya bertumpuk pada piring kemudian menyeruput isi gelasnya sampai tinggal setengah. Ia bahkan sampai bersendawa membuat tawa Luhan seketika meledak.  
"Oahahaha~" Tawa Luhan keras. Beberapa pengunjung bahkan menatapnya risih tapi perduli amat dengan mereka pikir Luhan cuek.

Bukanya marah Kris malah terlihat tertarik melihat tawa Luhan.

"Kau cantik sekali ketika tertawa seperti itu."

Pufff

Tubuh Luhan seketika membeku. Tawanya luntur ketika bola matanya bertubrukan dengan iris kecoklatan milik Kris. Luhan melihat sesuatu disana dan entah kenapa dia merasa tidak nyaman dengan itu. Ia harus segera pergi. Kris membuatnya takut.

Luhan berdeham kecil, "Hm.. sepertinya aku harus pulang." Ujar Luhan seraya buru-buru beranjak dari kursinya. Ia terlihat tak peduli dengan respon Kris atas keputusanya untuk cepat pergi dari sana. Luhan berjalan menuju kasir dengan pikiran sebisa mungkin untuk mengabaikan Kris yang pasti sedang menatapnya. Gadis itu membayar sesuai nominal yang tertera kemudian beranjak keluar dari café.

Sepeninggal Luhan, Kris tampak masih setia ditempatnya. Pemuda tampan berambut coklat itu tampak sangat tenang dengan seulas seringai menawan tersungging dibibirnya dan jarinya yang terus mengetuk dengan tempo teratur pada meja.

"Aku mendapatkanya." Gumamnya lirih seraya melirik pada ponsel yang berada di sakunya.

.

.

.

Dimana? Dimana? Dimana benda itu? Pikir Luhan kebingungan. Ia menatap sekeliling kamarnya yang berantakan dengan frustasi. Semua tempat dan sudut yang ada dikamarnya sudah ia sisir tapi benda itu tetap tidak ada dimana-mana. Luhan sudah mengerahkans eluruh pekerja rumahnya untuk mencari benda itu disetiap sudur rumahnya tapi tetap saja setelah 3 jam mencari tak seorangpun pelayan membawa hasil. Ini aneh! Seingatnya Luhan masih melihat benda itu aka ponselnya masih ada ketika bangun tidur, kemudian waktu dia menonton tv diruang bawah pukul 9 juga masih ada. Tapi kemudian setelah itu…

Luhan mengerang, menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Luhan lupa…! Dia tidak ingat kapan dan dimana terakhir kali ia melihat ponsel kesayanganya dan itu adalah bencana! Berpikir Luhan berpikir—batinya seraya mondar-mandir dikamarnya. Satu persatu ingatan tentang pertistiwa hari ini bersliweran diotaknya.

Irisnya seketika melebar teringat satu tempat yang belum dia singgahi. Kedai itu! Apa mungkin? batin Luhan ragu.

.

.

.

"Maaf nona kami tidak mendapat laporan barang yang ketinggalan hari ini."

Sebuh helaan kecewa meluncur dari bibir Luhan mendengar ucapan pelayan wanita yang katanya tadi sempat membersihkan mejanya. Ternyata memang mustahil—pikir Luhan putus ada. Ia mengucapkan terimakasih kemudian berlalu dari sana.

Sebuah helaan lelah kembali meluncur darinya. Ia mendongak untuk melihat pada pemandangan langit yang mulai berwarna oranye cantik. Sial sekali dia hari ini—pikir Luhan pilu.

"Hei… Bukankah itu Luhan?"

"Mana?"

"Dia yang ada di foto kan?"

DEG!

Pandangan Luhn refleks menuju asal suara itu. Keningnya berkerut samar melihat tiga orang gadis berseram SMA terlihat tengah mengamatinya sambil berbisik-bisik satu sama lain. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya orang-orang menatpanya sambil berbisik-bisik seperti itu tapi entah kenapa kli ini rasanya berbeda? Luhan merasa ketakutan yang tak beralasan.

"Itu benar-benar dia? Kenapa dia terlihat jelek sekali?" Kata salah satu gadis berkacamata seraya menatp Luhan dengan tatapan menilai. luhan merasa tak nyaman dengan tatapan seperti itu. Tubuhnya sudah mulai menggigil sekarang. Ia ingin pergi tapi ia juga penasaran dengan sebab kenapa tiga gadis itu menatapnya seperti itu. Dengan segenap keberanianya Luhan melangkah dengan kakinya yang berat menghampiri ketiga gadis itu. Mereka makin terlihat mengerikan dari jarak dekat. Gadis-gadis itu bukan hanya terasa tidak menyukainya tapi Luhan dapat merasakan kebencian dan mendalam. Kenapa mereka sampai sebenci itu pada Luhan? Padahal seingatnya Luhan pernah melakukan hal yang membuat tiga gadis itu membencinya.

"K-kalian sedang membicarakanku?" Tanya Luhan hati-hati. Ia sebenarnya cukup ngeri dengan aura kental nan hitam dari ketiga gadis itu. Tapi mungkin aura itu hanya bayanganya saja kan?

"Kau benar-benar Xi Luhan?" Tanya seorang gadis berkepang dua. Luhan menatp ketiganya ragu kemudian mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ketiga gadis itu berpandangan satusama lain kemudian menatp kembali pada Luhan dengan tatapan tajam yang lebih membuat Luhan merasakan kakinya tertanam pada tanah.

"Jadi kau ternyata orangnya yang digosipkan pcaran dengan Sehun oppa?"

Iris rusa Luhan membola seketika. Darimana mereka tau?

"A-apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Luhan dengan wajah yang mulai pucat.

Gadis berkacamatan mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya.

"Kami membacanya di internet." Ujarnya seraya menunjukkan layar ponselnya yang menampilkan headline news paling hot hari ini.

'Oh Sehun sedang menjalin hubungan dengan Xi Luhan?'

Bola mata Luhan melotot seketika.

"I-ini—"

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Little : IDOL'S SCANDAL *part 2***

 **-Terror-**

 **Author: Allan Leonheart**

 **Cast**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Genre : GENDERSWITCH, Romance**

 **Rating : Aman**

 **.** **Original Story By Me**

 **Alur Klise, Drama abal-abal, Alur maraton alias cepet banget. Huahaha~**

 **Author belom tobat bikin story marathon. :v**

 **Please Enjoy The Story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-_- Chap 2 UP! Disini Luhan bakalan ngadepin kemarahan publik sendirian. Hiks… kasian yak… hauahaha~ - Luhan stress.. author lebih stress bikin ini chap. #curcol. Btw Sehun enggak muncul di ini chap LOL -_- Author mencoba menguraikan kesedihan disini tapi maaf saja kalo gagal yak. Aku bukan spealis FF angst dan drama sih.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary**

 **Badai terbesar dalam menjalin hubungan dengan seorang idol papan atas korea akhirnya datang dan badai itu bernama fans, publik, dan media. Akankah Luhan dan Sehun mampu mennghadapinya? LOL -_- summary gaje**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sehun dan Luhan berpacaran?**

 **View Comment:**

'Benarkah berita ini? atau Cuma hoax?'

'Ya ampun… Di dunia ini ada banyak wanita yang lebih cantik dari pada Luhan kenapa sehun harus berpacaran dengan gadis jelek seperti itu? Aku lebih rela dia dengan Yoona SNSD saja. Setidaknya Yoona lebih cantik. "

Scroll

'Ew… aku pikir Sehun mungkin hanya memanfaatkan Luhan saja keluarganya kan kaya raya.'

'Dasar Luhan itu memang bitch! Melihat wajahnya saja aku muak.'

'Luhan menjijikan! Dia pasti menggoda Sehun oppa dengan tubuh jeleknya itu.'

'Ya Tuhan…! Ini hanya hoax kan? Luhan bahkan tidak cantik! Aku tau keluarganya sih kaya tapi well dia kan hanya anak mami yang selalu berlindung atas nama ayahnya yang berkuasa itu.'

scroll

'Mereka tidak cocok!'

'Mereka tidak serasi!'

'Aku berharap mereka segera putus.'

'Aku berharap Luhan mati saja.'

Luhan menahan napasnya membaca satu persatu deretan komentar negative pada sebuah artikel disitus berita populer Korea tentang hubunganya dengan sehun. Tubuh mungil gadis itu perlahan menggigil melihat deretan kalimat kebencian itu ditujukan untuknya. Ini menakutkan! Sangat menakutkan! Jangan baca lagi. Tangan bergetarnya memecet button close merah pada layar monitornya yang menyala. Punggung pegalnya Luhan hempaskan pada sandaran kursi meja berlajar yang didudukinya. Kakinya ia angkat agar bisa ia peluk.

Tangan bergetarnya menyentuh tepat pada kepalanya entah sejak kapan terasa begitu menyakitkan. Seperti ada hantaman palu yang terus memukul-mukulnya. Ia merasa amat sangat kacau! terutama kacau dalam hal perasaanya. Luhan tidak tau bagaimana mengatakanya tapi dia merasa takut. Rasanya mengerikan sekali ketika ketakutanya yang sejak dulu sebisa mungkin dia hindari kini menjadi kenyataan dan ini sungguh mimpi buruk! Apa yang harus dilakukanya sekarang? apa? Luhan menggigit jarinya seraya berpikir keras. Tapi untuk seseorang yang selalu bergantung pada orang-orang yang mendukung keluarganya, sebagai seorang ruan putri yang selalu dimanja dan tak pernah dalam posisi sulit dalam hubunganya dengan orang lain Luhan merasa buntu. Ia tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukanya di situasi seperti ini.

Mungkin Luhan perlu memberi tahu sehun tenang ini? Ya kan? Kekasihnya itu pasti tau apa yang harus mereka lakukan disaat seperti ini. Dengan pemikiranya itu Luhan melompat cepat dari kursinya untuk menuju telpon rumah yang ada didekat tempat tidurnya. Ditekanya nomor kekasihnya denga cekatan, Terengar dengungan panjang tanda telpon tersambung.

'Angkat sehun-ah angkat.' batin Luhan cemas seraya menggigit bibirnya.

Luhan menunggu selama beberapa menit yang terasa seperti sangat lama baginya. Ia menunggu dengan kegelisahan dan harpan agar kekasihnya itu segera mengangkat telponya. Luhan ingin bicara banyak dengan sehun sekarang tapi sayangnya sampai batas waktu sambungan telpon berakhir telpon Luhan tak kunjung diangkat. Ia malah tersambung dengan pesan suara untuk meninggalkan pesan. Luhan tak menyerah, ia kembali mencoba menghubungi nomor kasihnya tapi lagi-lagi tak diangkat. Luhan mencoba beberapa kali menelpon sehun tapi tetap saja Sehun tak kunjung mengangkat telponya. Lama-lama Luhan merasa putus asa juga. Dengan perasaan kecewa Luhan menjauhkan gagang telpon dari telinganya. Gadis itu terpekur sejenak didepan meja telpon.

Sehun tidak mengangkat telponya? Kenapa? Mungkin dia sibuk? atau sehun masih marah padanya karena keputusanya yang melarang sehun mengatakan hubungan mereka ke publik? Tapi sekarang kan hubungan mereka sudah terekspose ke publik dan sekarang Luhan membutuhkan sehun disisinya. Luhan perlu bicara dengan kekasihnya itu tentang bagaimana mereka akan menghadapi ini semua. Luhan tidak mungkin menghadapi orang-orang marah itu sendirian kan? Luhan pasti tidak akan sanggup, dia tidak akan mampu.

"A-apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" Gumam Luhan dengan tubuhnya yang terlihat bergetar ketakutan.

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya Luhan terbangun dipagi hari karena mendengar suara kaca yang pecah. Ia juga mendengar suara tawa yang tampaknya berasal dari luar. Ada apa ini? Kebingungan ingin tau apa yang terjadi Luhan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Matanya masih tak fokus dan kepalanya masih terasa berat ketika ia berjalan tertatih untuk menghampiri jendela kamarnya dimana tirainya telihat melambai-lambai tertipu angin sepoi-sepoi. Luhan hampir sampai kedepan jendela tapi hujama rasa sakit pada bagian telapak kakinya membuat gadis itu harus menghentikan langkahnya. Dahinya mengernyit melihat darah merembes dari kakinya yang tak sengaja menginjak pecahan kaca. Tunggu kaca? Luhan mengalihkan pandanganya pada sekitar lantai. Irisnya seketika membulat sempurna melihat banyak pecahan kaca berserakan di lantai dan itu adalah kaca jendela kamarnya. Ada sebuah batu cukup besar tergeltak juga dilantai. Tampaknya seseorang sengaja melemparkan batu itu pada jendela kamarnya. Tapi siapa?

Suara tawa dari luar kembali terdengar. Luhan berjalan tertatih-tatih dengan kakinya yang masih mengeluarkan darah menghindari pecahan kaca untuk bisa lebih dekat dengan jendela. Melalui celah tirai yang sedikit tersingkap Luhan mengamati suasana diluar rumahnya. Ada segerombolan anak berseragam SMA terlihat berdiri didepan pagar rumahnya. Mereka terlihat tengah mendiskusikan sesuatu sambil sesekali tertwa. Luhan tidak tau apa yang mereka bicarkan tapi melihat dari gelagatnya Luhan yakin mereka tengah membicarakanya karena gadis-gadis itu terlihat beberapa kali menatap jendela kamarnya. Salah seorang dari gadis itu tampaknya menyadari kalau Luhan sedang memperhatikanya. Gadis itu kemudian berbisik pada teman-temanya membuat gerombolan gadis-gadis mengerikan yang sedang marah secara bersamaan menatap balik pada Luhan. Ops! Ketahuan rupanya. Luhan segera bersembunyi lagi dengan menjauh dari jendela tapi ia masih dapat mendengar teriakan penuh kebencian dari para gadis itu padanya.

"Itu untuk menjadi jalang!Beraninya orang jelek sepertimu bersanding dengan Sehun oppa yang sempurna. Sampai kiamatpun kami tidak akan rela!"

"Dasar jelang!"

"Jelek!"

"Kau tidak cantik berkacalah!"

Teriakan-teriakan penuh kemarahan itu masih berlanjut sampai beberapa menit berikutnya. Memasuki pukul 7 pagi triakan-teriakan itu mendadak hilang. Luhan mengintip lagi melalui celah jendela. Sebuah helaan lega meluncur dari celah bibirnya melihat suasana luar yang sepi. Tampaknya gadis-gadis itu sudah pergi untuk sekolah dan Luhan bersyukur karenanya. Sekolah ya? Oh Ya Luhan juga harus sekolah. Tapi—bagaimana bisa dia pergi ke sekolah dengan semua kekacauan ini? Luhan menunduk untuk menatap kakinya yang masih saja mengeluarkan darh segar. Lukanya mungkin cukup lebar dan Luhan harus segera merawatnya untuk mencegah infeksi dan lagi bagaimana reaksi teman-teman sekolahnya yang menyukai sehun? apakah mereka juga akan membencinya? Apa mereka akan membullynya? Luhan takut dia tidak siap dengan hal itu. Apa yang sebaiknya dia lakukan sekarang? Apa?

Luhan memaksa otaknya untuk bekerja keras tapi bukanya bekerja untuk mencari solusi dari masalahnya, yang ia dapatkan adalah gambaran-gambaran mengerikan dari peristiwa yang mungkin terjadi kedepanya pada dirinya.

dirinya yang dikunci di toilet.

Atau dirinya yang disiram air bekas pel.

tawa mengrikan gadis-gadis sekolahnya yang puas melihat dirinya yang mengenaskan.

Luhan takut.. dia stakut sekali. Tubuh mungilnya sampai bergetar membayangkan bagaimana itu akan terjadi.

"AAAAHHHH!" Jerit Luhan seraya menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Sepanjang hari itu Luhan habiskan sepenuhnya dengan brsembunyi di kamar—berkutat didepan komputernya untuk memantau sampai sejauh mana pemberitaan media tentang hubunganya dengan sehun. Ternyata pemberitan media lebih buruk dari yang luhan bayangkan. Tak hanya artikel yang memojokkan saja tapi foto-fotonya dengn sehun juga tersebar bebas di internet menjadi sasaran empukbagi keganasan publik untuk menghujatnya. Luhan heran bagaimana mereka mendapatkan fotonya? Apa mungkin ponselnya yang hilang ada kaitanya dengan ini?

Tepat ketika itu suara telpon terdengar. Luhan beranjak dari kursinya untuk menghmpiri meja telpon. Mungkin itu telpon dari sehun? pikirnya ragu. Luhan menempelkan gagan telpon ketelinganya.

"H-hallo?" gumamnya.

"DASAR PELACUR! JALANG!—"

Kaget mendengar teriakan tiba-tiba itu Luhan melempar begitu saja gagng telponya. Gadis itu mendur teratur dengan bola matanya yang terus menatap ngeri pada gagang telpon dimana masih terdengar sayup-sayup suara seorang gadis berteriak-teriak mencacinya.

"Tok..tok…tok"

Terdengar suara pintu yang diketuk. Luhan menoleh cepat pada pintu kamarnya.

"S-siapa?" Tanyanya ragu.

"Ini saya nona. Pelayan Oh." Jawab seseorang dari depan pintu.

Luhan menghela napaas lega tanpa sadar.

"Masuk." Perintahnya membuat pintu berderit terbuka. Seorang pelayan wanita dengan pakaian maid masuk kedalam kamarnya dengan sekotak putih ditanganya. Luhan menatap heran kotak itu.

"Kotak apa itu?" Tanya Luhan bingung.

Pelayan Oh menggeleng, "Saya tidak tau nona tapi ada seorang tukang pos mengirimkan ini untuk anda."

Luhan menerima kotak itu dengan bingung. Selesai dengan tugasnya pelayan Oh pun pamit undur diri.

Luhan menatap bingung kotak ditanganya. Itu tampak seperti kotak hadiah biasa dengan pita tapi tak ada nama pengirimnya tetapi ada sebuah tulisan kecil yang menunjukkan bahwa kotak itu memang dikirim untuknya. Makin penasaran Luhan memutuskan untuk membuka pita yang melilit kotak, tangan bergetarnya membuka tutup kotak perlahan.

"Kyaaa!" Jeritnya keras seraya melemparkan kotak tersebut begitu saja ke lantai. Tubuh mungilnya terjungkal sangkin shocknya dengan isi kotak yang mengrikan. Matanya menolot horror pada isi kotak yang kini tercecer pada lantai kamarnya bahkan isinya sempat menggelinding ke kaki Luhan membuat gadis itu menjerit ngeri. Tubuhnya bergetar dan matanya mulai basah melihat kepala kucing dengan darah segar didekat kakinya. Ya Tuhan! Perbuatan siapa ini yang tega membunuh hewan lucu seperti itu? Bau menyengat dari bangkai kucing itu membuat Luhan mual. Ia berlari cepat ke toilet untuk memuntahkan isi perutnya yng sebenarnya kosong karena dia bahkan belum sarapan sedikitpun.

Luhan merasa ingin mutah tapi hanya air saja yang leuar dari mulutnya. Ia merasa sangat lemas. Ditatapnya bayanganya sendiri di cermin. Ia tampak ngeri melihat bayanganya sendiri di cermin. Luhan tau dia selalu kacau ketika bngun tidur tapi ini lebih mengerikan dari biasanya. Ada kantung mata besar dibawah matanya dan ekspresi yang menyedihkan itu…

"Hiks…" Sebuah isakan tiba-tiba lolos dari celah bibirnya. Luhan menutup mulutnya dengan tangan untuk mencegah isakan yang mungkin lolos lagi. Tapi sekeras apapun ia berusaha agar tidak menangis dan terisak Luhan tidak bisa. Isakanya lolos lagi dan air matanya sudah meluncur tanpa bisa dia cegah.

Takut… Luhan takut sekali…

Dia tidak tahan dengan semua ini…

Luhan butuh sehun… sehun dimana dia?

.

.

.

2 hari berlalu dengan cepat dengan terror mengerikan yang tiada henti. Peketan-paketan dan telpon misterius terus datang ke rumah Luhan membuat gadis itu makin ketakutan. Luhan menyuruh pada semua orang dirumah untuk langsung membuang kotak apapun yang dikirimkan ke rumahnya. Ia juga melarang siapapun untuk mengangkat telpon yang masuk ke rumahnya. Luhan merasa dia akan gila sekarang. Ia merasa takut pada semua orang, ia takut pergi kemanapun. Jadi sepanjang 2 hari itu Luhan terus saja berdiam diri dikamarnya yang gelap dan terkunci rapat. Hanya kamarnya yang terasa aman baginya. Orang-orang yang membencinya itu tidak akan mampu melukainya jika Luhan tetap bersembunyi.

Melalui komputer kamarnya Luhan memantau dunia luar yang tak kunjung membaik bahkan terlihat sangat menakutkan baginya. Orang-orang diluar sana seperti serigala lapar siap menerkam kelinci lemah sepertinya. Komentar negative yang terus saja mengalir membuat mentalnya terasa down, luhan merasa stress! Dia takut, dia bingung apa yang harus dilakukanya sekarang. Luhan menangis dan terus menangis memeluk dirinya sendiri. Luhan butuh pertolongan sekarang. Tapi siapa yang dapat menolongnya? Sehun? Kekasihnya itu tidak bisa dihubungi semenjak telpon mereka dipagi itu. Hari ini padahal harusnya Sehun pulang ke Korea tapi kekasihnya itu tak ada kabar sama sekali. Tak ada telpon atau pesan yang masuk. Padahl Luhan sudah berusaha mengirim belasan email pada kekasihnya tapi tak ada satupun balasan email dari Sehun yang masuk. Luhan mulai merasa putus asa dan frustasi. Pikiran-pikiran gila pun bermunculan di otaknya. Mungkin sebaiknya dia bunuh diri saja? Tapi tentu tidak. Jika Luhan mati maka dia tidak akan lagi bisa bertemu dengan sehun. Lalu apa dia harus memberi tahu ayahnya? tapi itu juga bukan ide yang bagus karena jika ayahnya sudah campur tangan maka semuanya akan menjadi tambah buruk dan Luhan tidak mau.

"Tok..tok..tok…"

Gadis yang sedang menangis itu mengintip pada pintu kamarnya yang tertutup.'  
"S-siapa?" Tanyanya dengan suara yang parau.

"Saya Kim Jongin nona."

Bola mata rusa luhan membola sempurna. Ia cepat-cepat menghapus pipinya yang basah. Dengan kakinya yang lemas Luhan menghampiri pintu untuk membukanya. Pintu ditarik menampakkan sosok pemuda tampan kulit tan dengan setelan jas mahal menawan berdiri di depan pintu.

"Lama tidak bertemu tuan putri." Salam Jongin dengan seulas senyuman menawan yang tak mencapai matanya. Luhan hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan datar. Ia mempersilakan Jongin untuk memasuki kamarnya yang gelap dan berantakan. Luhan berjalan menuju ranjangnya diikuti Jongin yang celingukan mengamati sekelilingnya.

"Ternyata lebih buruk dari yang ku kira." Komentar Jongin seraya mengelus dagunya. Luhan menghempaskan pantatnya pada tepian ranjang. Bola matanya terpaku menatap tajam pada Jongin yang terlihat sangat tenang. Pemuda itu bahkan sempat tersenyum kecil ketika menyadari Luhan tengah memperhatikanya.

"Jadi kenapa kau kemari Kim Jongin-sshi?" Tanya Luhan dingin. Dia memang sudah sejak lama tidak akur dengan mahluk hitam kepercayaan ayahnya itu. Jongin seolah iblis pembawa kesialan dalam hidupnya. Jika ayahnya adalah orang yang selalu harus Luhan waspadai maka Jongin adalah orang nomor 2 yang harus Luhan waspadai. Dia sama berbahayanya dengan ayahnya Luhan dan gadis itu tak suka.

Jongin menyringai tipis, "Saya datang atas perintah tuan besar yang mencemaskan anda nona." Jawab Jongin kalem.

Luhan mendengus, menatap remeh pada Jongin. "M-mencemaskanku? Aku baik-baik saja kau lihat tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan."

Jongin menyeringai, "Jangan anda pikir ayah anda tidak tau perihal skandal hubungan anda dengan Oh Sehun nona."

Iris Luhan seketika membola. Jadi memang tepat seperti dugaanya, ayahnya sudah tau tentang skndalnya itu dan mulai bergerak. Ini buruk! Luhan mulai merasakan firasat buruk tentang ini.

"L-lalu?"

"Beliau meminta saya untuk menjaga anda sampai waktunya tiba." Jelas Jongin membuat Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"W-waktu?"

"Kami sedang mengurus kepindahan sekolah anda ke China." Jawab Jongin kemudian tersenyum tipis.

Iris rusa Luhan melebar seketika, "Apa?! Ini bohong kan?"

Jongin menggeleng dengan seulas senyuman yang tak luntur sedikitpun, "Saya tidak sedang bercanda nona. Anda akan dipindahkan ke china minggu depan dan sampai saat itu saya bertugas untuk melindungi anda."

Wajah Luhan mendadak pucat dengan bola matanya yang kosong. Tidak! Dia tidak mau dipindahkan! Jika Luhan pindah ke china maka hidupnya sepenuhnya akan berada dalam kendali ayahnya. Luhan akan menjadi boneka ayahnya untuk sisa hidupnya kedepan, dia tidak akan dapat bertemu Sehun lagi dan Luhan tidak mau itu terjadi.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau dipindahkan!" Teriak Luhan keras kepala.

Jongin mengulas senyuman, "Tapi itu perintah tuan besar nona."

Luhan menggeleng menolak apa yag dikatakan Jongin.

"Aku tidak mau! Pergi kau! Pergi!" Teriaknya seperti orang gila seraya melemparkan bantal didekatnya pada Jongin yang dengan mudah menangkapnya untuk diletakan kembali pada lantai dengan tenang. Pemuda itu tampaknya tidak jengkel sekalipun dengan tindakan tidak sopan Luhan. Ia malah terlihat sangat terhibur berbanding terbalik dengan Luhan yang makin muak melihatnya. Gadis itu terengah dengan napas memburu setelah berhasil melepaskan kekesalanya dengan melempar bantal dan bonekanya diranjang pada Jongin. Bola mata rusanya menatap sengit Jongin yang terlihat tak bergeming dari tempatnya semula.

"Baiklah jika itu mau anda. saya undur diri untuk sementara. Jangan lupa untuk menghubungi saya jika anda dalam masalah."

Jongin membungkuk sekilas kemudian berjalan menuju pintu. Luhan dapat melihat seuls seringai mengembang diwajah Jongin sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu.

.

.

.

Jongin berjalan menuju mobilnya yang diparkir didepan rumah. Pemuda tampan itu membuka pintu mobil kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya begitu saja pada kursi penumpang. Tepat ketika itu terdengar suara ponsel berdering. Jongin mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celananya. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat nama si penelpon sebelum memencet tombol hijau.

"Ya tuan besar?"

'Bagaimana apa kau berhasil membujuknya?'

"Saya sedang berusaha tapi nona muda sepertinya sangat keras sepala."

'Kau gagal? Kau mengerti kan Kim Jongin? aku tidak suka kegagalan.'

"Saya mengerti tuan besar. Saya janji minggu depan nona muda sudah mau dipindahkan ke china tuan besar tenang saja."

'Baiklah aku percaya padamu.'

"Tuan besar bisa mengandalkanku."

'Hm. Hubungi aku jika sudah selesai.'

"Baik."

PIK

Sambungan telpon diputus dari seberang. Jongin memasukkan kembali telpon genggamnya kedalam saku jasnya. Pemuda yang terlihat sellu tenang itu kemudian berujar pada supir untuk menjalankan mobilnya. Mobil pun melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Jongin melempar pandanganya pada pemandangan diluar kaca jendelanya. Pikiranya menerawang jauh.

"Hanya satu dorongan kecil lagi maka semuanya akan sempurna." Batinya seraya seringai licik mengembang diwajahnya.

.

.

.

Hari ke 5 skandalnya dengan sehun sepertinya mulai mereda. Luhan cukup heran membuka portal berita pagi itu dan tak mendapati artikel baru tentangnya dan sehun di internet. Berita-berita itu seolah berhenti begitu saja berganti dengan berita-berita biasa seperti berita tentang comeback artis dan berita tentang kesuksesan konser Sehun di jepang. Sehun ya.. Luhan tersenyum pedih menatap penuh kerinduan pada foto terbaru kekasihnya disebuah berita. Jemari Luhan tanpa sadar menyentuh pada layar monitornya. Matanya seketika terasa panas dan dadanya terasa sesak melihat wajah tampan yang dirindukanya itu.

Luhan sangat merindukan sehun.. rindu sekali.. ia ingin segera bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu. Luhan ingin bicara banyak hal dengan sehun. Tentang hubungan mereka yang sudah diketahui publik, tentang ketakutanya akan terror yang hampir seminggu ini membayanginya dan yang terpenting Luhan ingin sekali memeluk sehun dan mengatakan bahwa Luhan sangat mencintainya dan sangat merindukanya. Luhan sangat merindukan sehun seperti rasanya rasa rindu itu mencekiknya perlahan dan membuatnya sesak napas.

Tes

Setetes likuid bening melucur mulus dari sudut matarnya. Luhan menghapusnya cepat, dengan pandanganya yang buram oleh air mata yang masih tertahan Luhan kembali meneliti isi berita itu yang memberitakan tentang kepulang sehun yang sebentar lagi. Sehun akan pulang dalam 2 hari ke depan, Luhan tersenyum kecil, matanya menyipit membuat air matanya yang makin banyak berjatuhan. Itu bukan lagi air mata kesedihan tapi air mata bahagia. 2 hari lagi ya… Luhan pikir dia harus kuat sampai 2 hari ke depan. Dia harus bisa menyambut kepulangan kekasihnya dengan senyuman.

.

.

.

Dipagi berikutnya Luhan memutuskan untuk memberanikan diri pergi ke sekolahnya. Dengan berhentinya berita-berita tentang hubunganya dengan sehun diikuti juga dengan berhentinya terror mengerikan yang ditujukan padanya. Itu hal yang aneh sebenarnya, mengingat berita tentang skandal pcaran artis biasanya akan lama sekali pudar dari publik bahkan bisa jadi 1 bulan baru berita itu menghilang. Tapi ini? Hanya seminggu dan sudah selesai? Bukankah itu hal yang aneh? Luhan sebenarnya curiga dengan apakah ini semua ada hubunganya dengan campur tangan Jongin yang menutup mulut para awak media. Pemuda itu bilang akan melindunginya kan? Mungkin ini juga bagian dari rencana Jongin? Tapi well—Luhan tentunya tak mau ambil pusing soal siapa yang menghentikan tersebarnya berita-berita itu. Yang jelas Luhan merasa lebih tenang sekarang, dia akan mencoba peruntunganya untuk kembali ke sekolah. Dia sudah jenuh seminggu terkurung pada kamarnya yang gelap. Luhan sekarang buruh udara segar dan kebebasan…

Luhan menghirup dalam-dalam udara disekitarnya yang terasa sangat segar. Bola matanya menatap sekitar dan bertemu pandang dengan anak-anak lain yang kini sedang menatpanya aneh seraya berbisik-bisik dengan temanya. Luhan cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandanganya, mencoba untuk tidak memperdulikan orang-orang disekitarnya.

Luhan tak mau ambil pusing dengan mereka karena seharian ini ia berjanji akan fokus untuk beljar dan mengejar pelajaran seminggu yang telah ia lewatkan begitu saja—dengan pikiranya itu Luhan lantas melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki gerbang sekolahnya. Tapi baru beberapa langkah dia melewati gerbang segerombolan gadis-gadis tiba-tiba mencegat jalanya.

"Hallo nona muda, lama tidak bertemu ya." Kata salah seorang gadis diantara gerombolan itu dengan seringainya yang mengerikan. Luhan diam-diam menelan ludahnya susah payah, bola matanya bergerak gelisah melihat gadis-gadis itu berjalan semakin dekat padanya. Mengurung tubuh mungilnya yang kecil.

"M-mau apa kalian?" Tanya Luhan dengan suaranya yang bergetar.

Gadis-gadis itu tertawa mengejek kemudian tenyeringai mengerikan.

"Tentu saja kan. Memberimu pelajaran nona muda."

.

.

.

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Little : IDOL'S SCANDAL *part 3***

 **-Penebusan Dosa-**

 **Author: Allan Leonheart**

 **Cast**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Genre : GENDERSWITCH, Romance**

 **Rating : Aman**

 **.** **Original Story By Me**

 **Alur Klise, Drama abal-abal, Alur maraton alias cepet banget. Huahaha~**

 **Author belom tobat bikin story marathon. :v**

 **Please Enjoy The Story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chap 3 datang dengan story yang makin gaje. Lol… Author gak bisa bikin ini tamat 3 chap Lol :v chap 4 mungkin baru end. Btw buat yang lagi nungguin FF yaoi saya bentar dulu yak. ==" Aku mo lanjuti telephone tapi kok ngetik dari tadi salah mulu. Jadinya ngelanjut ini ajha deh. Fufufu~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary**

 **Badai terbesar dalam menjalin hubungan dengan seorang idol papan atas korea akhirnya datang dan badai itu bernama fans, publik, dan media. Akankah Luhan dan Sehun mampu mennghadapinya? LOL -_- summary gaje**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bruk…

Tubuh mungil Luhan didorong begitu saja pada tembok pagar sekolah yang keras. Gadis bermata rusa itu sempat mengernyit merasakan nyeri luar biasa pada bagian punggungnya. Belum sempat rasa sakit di punggungnya hilang serangan rasa sakit yang dirasakanya malah bertambah. Sekarang hinggap dibagian kepalanya karena rambutnya dijambak dengan kasar oleh seorang gadis yang terlihat seperti boss dari geng anak perempuan yang mengepungnya itu. Luhan mengenal gadis itu dia adalah Min Hyo Rin. Salah satu siswa paling cantik disekolahnya yang merupakan anak dari kepala sekolahnya. Hyo rin memang terkenal cukup arogan dan senang sekali membully siswa lain.

"Bagaimana? Sakit?" Tanya Hyo Rin dengan senyuman miringnya melihat Luhan merintih kesakitan akibat jambakanya yang pasti ekstra pedas untuk dirasakan.

"K-kau kenapa melakukan ini padaku?" Tanya Luhan dengan nada yang tenang. Di situasi seperti ini dia memang tidak boleh terlihat lemah karena itu pasti akan membuat mereka makin senang.

Hyo rin menyeringai, "Kau masih bertanya? Apa kau bodoh nona?"

Luhan menelan ludahnya susah payah, "Aku tidak melakukan apapun yang buruk padamu Min Hyo Rin-shii!" Teriak Luhan berusaha membela diri tapi tampaknya ucapanya itu malah membuat Hyo Rin semakin mendidih. Ia bahkan tak segan untuk menghadiahkan sebuah tamparan pada pipi mulus Luhan.

Luhan menyentuh pipinya yang ini terasa panas akibat tamparan tak berperasaan Hyo Rin. Bola matanya mulai bergetar menatap horror pada Hye Jin yang kini menatapnya penuh kebencian. Gadis itu terlihat siap membunuh Luhan sekarang. Ia terlihat serperti serigala lapar yang siap mengoyak Luhan sampai menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil tak kasat mata. Aura membunuh yang kental yang menguar dari Hyo Rin membuat tubuh luhan menggigil. Rasa dingin aneh mennyergapnya membuat kedua kakinya lemas dan bergetar.

"Berani sekali orang rendahan seprtimu terteriak padaku!" Desis Hyo Rin berbahaya. Tanganya dengan cepat menyambar rambut Luhan yang sudah panjang—ditariknyass urai hitam itu dengan sekuat tenagga membuat sang empunya menjerit merasakan sakit.

"T-tolong lepaskan! Lepaskan!" Jerit Luhan dengan pipinya yang mulai basah oleh air mata yang entah sejak kapan mengalir deras.

Hyo rin tersenyum remeh, "Sakit? Oh Ya? Bagaimana dengan ini?"—ditariknya rambut luhan makin kuat membuat Luhan menjerit penuh kepiluan karena merasakan rambutnya seperti akan terpisah dari kulit kepalanya.

"T-tolong sudah lepaskan aku.. ini sakit sekali hiks…" Mohon Luhan seraya menangis. Gadis itu terlihat sudah sangat tak berdaya dan menderita tapi memohon pada seorag iblis tampaknya perupakan sebuah hal yang percuma karena Hyo Rin malah tertawa dengan puas melihat Luhan yang dibencinya menderita.

"Kau pikir orang jalang sepertimu dapat lolos dengan mudah? Kau pikir maaf saja cukup untuk membuatku puas huh? Tidak Xi Luhan! Rasa sakitmu itu tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit kami para fans Sehun yang merasa dihianati!"

Bola mata rusa Luhan yang basah seketika membola. Jadi ini semua karena sehun? Karena Hyo Rin adalah fans sehun dia harus mendapatkan semua perlakuan mengerikan ini? Apakah mencintai sehun adalah sebuah dosa besar? Kenapa orang-orang harus menghukumnya dengan kejam seperti ini? Luhan menggigit bibirnya menahan sesak yang melanda dadanya.

"A-apa mencintai sehun adalah hal yang salah?"

Kening Hyo Rin mengernyit, "Apa katamu?"

Luhan menarik napas dalam, berusaha mengumpulkan sedikit keberanian untuk melawan tatapan mematikan Hyo Rin, "Apa mencintai Sehun adalah sebuah dosa? Kenapa kalian sampai melakukan tindakan tidak manusiawi seperti ini padaku?"

"Tentu saja itu dosa besar! Para fans sudah bersumpah bahwa mereka tidak akan saling curang untuk mendapatkan hati sehun oppa."

Lucu sekali pikir Luhan. Gadis itu sempat terkekeh membuat Hyo Rin melotot tajam padanya.

"Kenapa kau tertawa huh? Beraninya kau tertawa!" Teriaknya marah.

"Tapi aku bukan fans Sehun. Peraturan itu tidak berlalu bagiku." Jawab Luhan tenang.

Hyo Rin terekat, bola matanya semakin ganas menghunus mahluk cantik dihadapanya.

"Kau memang benar-benar harus diberi pelajaran dasar jalang!" Kata Hyo Rin terlihat makin mengerikan. Ia kembali menjambak rambut Luhan lagi kemudian berteriak nyaring pada gerombolanya.

"Ambilkan aku gunting!"

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau terlihat lesu sekali?"

Park Chanyeol—pemuda tiang listrik itu menoleh cepat pada sang kekasih yang berjalan disampingnya.

"Tidak."

Byun Baekhyun—sang kekasih menerucutkan bibirnya imut. Terlihat tak puas dengan jawaban kekasihnya yang terkesan sangat ambigu.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa Channie~ beri tau aku! Apa jangan-jangan kau sedang memikirkan gadis lain?" Rengek baekhyun seperti bocah.

Chanyeol terkekeh dielusnya puncak kepala kekasihnya yang lebih pendek.

"Kenapa kau selalu menuduhku yang tidak-tidak hm?"

Baekhyun berdecih, melipat tanganya angkuh. "Habisnya kau akhir-akhir ini lebih sering diam sih!"

Chanyeol tampak berpikir sejenak. Apa mungkin sebaiknya dia bicarakan dengan Baekhyun saja ya? Tapi bagaimana jika kekasihnya itu malah salah paham dan makin menuduhnya yang tidak-tidak?

"Katakan apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang!" Perintah baekhyun mutlak.

Kalau sudah dalam mode seperti ini Chanyeol sepertinya tak akan bisa melawan. Pemuda tinggi itu menghela napas sejenak.

"Aku sedang memikirkan Luhan." Jawab Chanyeol jujur. Ia langsung mendapatkan pelototan tajam dari kekasihnya.

"Apa? Kenapa kau memikirkanya? Apa sekarang kau jatuh hati padanya?" Tuduh Baekhyun terlihat mulai memanas.

Chanyeol menggeleng. Wajahnya masih kalem terlihat tidak terprovokasi dengan kekasihnya yang siap ngamuk, "Aku hanya mencemaskanya karena sudah hampir seminggu dia tidak berangkat sekolah."

Kening Baekhyun mengernyit heran, "Dia masih belum berangkat?" Tanya gadis bereyeliner itu dengan nada terdengar melunak.

"Belum."

"Dia tidak mengabarimu?"

Chanyeol menghela napas, "Aku sudah mencoba menelponya tapi tidak selalu tidak di angkat. Aku penasaran apa yang terjadi padanya."

"Apa perlu kita ke rumahnya?"

Chanyeol seketika menghentikan langkahnya mendengar ucapan kekasihnya. Apa dia salah dengar? Baekhyunya sekarang peduli pada Luhan?

Baekhyun yang tak mendapat respon apapun dari kekasihnya ikut menghentikan langkahnya. Dahinya mengernyit heran melihat Chanyeol yang mematung seperti orang bodoh.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Chanyeol seraya menggeleng membuat Baekhyun makin mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Kenapa sih Chanyeol harus main rahasia-rahasiaan segala? Apa dia sedang mempermainkanku? pikir Baekhyun kesal. Ia kemudian berputar untuk kembali berjalan dengan menghentakan kakinya seperti sedang merajuk.

"Ya hei… jangan marah Baek." Kata Chanyeol berlari kecil menyusul Baekhyun yang berjalan cepat.

"Diam! Jangan bicara padaku." Sahut Baekhyun ketus. Gadis itu berjalan makin cepat seiring rasa dongkol dihatinya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menggodamu tadi. Aku Cuma terkejut karena kau ternyata peduli pada Luhan."

Baekhyun tiba-tiba mengerem langkahnya mendadak membuat Chanyeol yang sejak tadi mengekorinya hampir menubruk kekasihnya. Gadis itu berputar untuk menatap pada sang kekasih yang kebingungan.

"Kau berpikir aku ini membencinya atau apa?" Tanya Baekhyun terlihat tersinggug.

"Yahhh hanya saja kau itu kan salah satu fans beratnya Sehun aku pikir semakin membencinya setelah berita tentang Luhan dan Sehun berpacaran." Jawa Chanyeol angkat bahu.

Kening Baekhyun menukuk tajam, dikibaskanya rambutnya yang panjang, "Kau pikir aku membencinya karena itu huh?"

Chanyeol mengangguk polos membuat Baekhyun hanya bisa geleng-geleng dengan ketidak pekaan kekasihnya itu. Ia memang sudah lama membenci Luhan tapi bukan karena Sehun! Demi Tuhan kenapa juga dia harus cemburu pada Luhan karena Sehun? Well yeah dia memang fans berat sehun tapi kan perasaanya pada Sehun itu Cuma sekedar suka pada idola dan bukan suka dlam artian cinta. Tidakkah Chanyeol mengerti hal itu? Dan tidakkah Chanyeol sadar diri bahwa dirinyalah alasan sebenarnya dari sikap tak bersahabat Baekhyun pada semua gadis yang sok dekat dengan kekasihnya?

"Sudahlah lupakan saja. Ayo cepat nanti keburu masuk."Ujar Baekhyun makin mempercepat langkahnya. Ia tentunya tidak lupa dengan tugas dari guru kelasnya untuk mengambil bola voli di gudang belakang sekolah. Hari ini kelas mereka memang ada olahrga di jam pertama dan seperti biasanya akibat Baekhyun yang selalu berangkat telat, gadis itu harus rela mendapat hukuman dari guru untuk mengambil bola digudang, sang kekasih yang selalu setia pun ikut menemani karena Baekhyun pastinya tak mau masuk sendirian ke gudang belakang. Dia kan penakut.

Sepasang kekasih itu berjalan dlam diam menyusuri lorong demi lorong dan berbelok ke bagian belakang sekolah. Suasana yang sepi langsung menyergap, hanya derap langkah keduanya yang mengisi kekosongan. Baekhyun terlihat merinding, gadis itu memperlambat jalanya untuk merapat pada sang kekasih. Kepalanya menengok kesegala arah menatap was-was pada sekitarnya yang sepi. Sang kekasih yang lebih tinggi terlihat menahan senyum melihat tingkah kekasih imutnya itu.

"Kyaaaa!" Jerit Baekhyun tiba-tiba memeluk Chanyeol erat.

"Ada apa baek?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung dengan reaksi aneh kekasihnya. Baekhyun tidak sedang kesurupan atau apa kan?

"A-ada hantu." Jawab Baekhyun lirih. Tubuhnya msih bergetar ketakutan memeluk Chanyeol.

"Hantu?" Gumam Chanyeol bingung. Ia mengedarkan matanya ke sekitar. Tidak ada hantu, tidak ada hal yang mencurigakan disekitar mereka…

Tunggu—

Bola mata Chanyeol membola sempurna melihat sesuatu yang kontras di rerumputan taman belakang. Itu terlihat seperti…. Chanyeol menyipitkan kedua matanya untuk dapat melihat dengan jelas. Itu terlihat seperti seseorang? perempuan!

"Baek ada seseorang disana." Ujar Chanyeol panik. Ia melepaskan paksa pelukan kekasihnya untuk menghampiri pada sosok yang duduk meringkuk menyandar pada pagar belakang sekolahnya. Baekhyun yang tak mau ditinggal sendirian ikut mengekori kekasihnya. Chanyeol berjalan mengndap-endap menghampiri sosok yang terlihat ketakutan itu. Tubuh gadis itu bergetar dan terdengar gumaman lirih tak jelas yang terus dirapalkanya seperti mantra. Chanyeol tidak tau siapa itu karena wajahnya tertutupi oleh rambutnya yang berntakan.

"H-hei…" Disentuhnya bahu mungil yang bergetar itu.

"J-jangan sentuh.. ampun… maafkan aku… hiks…"

Iris Chanyeol membola ia mengenal suara itu. Itu suara..

"Luhan?" Gumam Chanyeol kaget. Disentuhnya lagi bahu mungil Luhan yang bergetar. Tapi gadis yang sedang ketakutan itu langsung menepisnya kasar. Luhan bergitu menyedihkan, seperti orang depresi akut dengan rambut berantakan dan pandanganya yang kosong tapi menunjukkan sebuah trauma berat. Ada bekas cakaran di bagian pipinya dan darah disudut bibirnya.

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya susah payah, wajahnya memucat dengan setitik peluh meluncur mulus dari sisi wajahnya.

"Baek." Panggilnya pada sang kekasih.

"Y-ya?" Respon Baekhyun.

"Telpon ambulan sekarang."

.

.

.

Lorong rumah sakit terlihat cukup lengang siang itu. Hanya ada beberapa suster yang terlihat berjalan mondar mandir melakukan tugasnya. Byun Baekhyun, gadis 17 tahun itu duduk dibangku ruang tunggu seraya menggigit bibirnya gelisah. Ia berkali-kali menoleh pada sebuah pintu ruang rawat tapi tak ada seorangpun yang keluar dari sana.

Tak tahan dengan rasa gelisah dan penasaranya, gadis itu memutuskan beranjak menghampiri pintu untuk sekedar mengintip kondisi didalamnya. Tapi belum sempat niatnya terlaksana pintu ruang rawat itu malah terbuka dengan sendirinya keluarlah Chanyeol dan seorang dokter dari ruangan tersebut.

Baekhyun tak mau melewatkan appun segera menyerbu kekasihnya.

"Apa kata dokter?" Todong Baekhyun cemas.

Chanyeol menghela napas lelah, "Dokter bilang dia baik-baik saja. Luhan hanya shock tadi."

"Dia tidak mengalami depresi datau trauma semacamnya kan?"

"Aku tidak tau." Jawab Chanyeol tak yakin.

"Kau tidak tau? Lalu kata—"

"—Dokter bilang kita harus menunggu sampai Luhan sadar. Dengan begitu baru kita bisa melihat apakah Luhan mengalami trauma mendalam atau tidak." Sela Chanyeol cepat.

"Aku harus menelpon keluarganya." Kata Chanyeol seraya melangkah mencari sudut yang sepi untuk menelpon.

Sementara Chanyeol menelpon Baekhyun kembali ke tempatnya semu.a Gadis itu termenung dibangku ruang tunggu dengan matanya yang terlihat kosong.

.

.

.

 **Tokyo Japan 15.00…**

Tut..tut…tut…

Sehun menghela napas—menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya. Wajahnya terlihat gelisah dan cemas menjadi satu membuat Suho yang duduk disampingnya didalam mobil mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kau masih tidak bisa menghubunginya?"

Sehun menghembuskan napas berat, menggeleng untuk menatap pemuda disampingnya dengan wajahnya yang lelah. Sehun memang sangat kelelahan. Dijejal dengan setumpuk jadwal padat selama seminggu lebih siapa yang tidak kelelahan coba? Sehun bahkan rasanya hampir mati. Dia bekerja selama hampir 20 jam setiap harinya menghdiri berbagai acara wawancara, fanmeeting, dan puncaknya adalah konser yang langsung membuatnya kehabisan ternaga. Ia selalu langsung tidur setelah jadwalnya selesai hari itu dan kemudian dipaksa Suho untuk bangun 4 jam kemudian untuk melakukan jadwalnya dihari yang lain. Terus seperti itu sampai Sehun merasa ia ingin mati saja. Ia jenuh luar biasa, dia merindukan Luhan. Dengan jadwalnya yang menggunung, Sehun tak punya secuil waktupun untuk menelpon kekasihnya. Mereka sepenuhnya hilang kontak selama beberapa hari ini. Dihari terakhir barulah Sehun punya sedikit waktu untuk bersantai, Ia ingin mengabari Luhan tentangnya tapi bukanya suara ceria kekasihnya yang Sehun dengar. Luhan malah tidak menjawab telponya. Ini hal yang cukup aneh padahal Luhan kan biasanya selalu mengaktifkan ponselnya hampir 24 jam. Tapi ini?

"Mungkin ponselnya mati. Coba kau telpon ke rumahnya." Saran Suho.

Sehun menghembuskan napasnya berat, punggunya makin merapat pada sandaran kursi mobil yang ia duduki, "Aku sudah mencoba menghubungi rumahnya tapi tidak ada yang mengangkat telponku."

"Aneh." Komentar Suho tampak berpikir.

Sehun mengangguk menyetujui. Wajahnya makin pias akan kegelisahan membuat Suho menatapnya untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Pemuda itu terlihat sedang menahan untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Sehun yang merasa diperhatikan menatap balik pada Suho dengan heran.

"Ada apa Hyung? Tanya Sehun bingung melihat tingkah aneh Suho.

Suho terlihat sedang menimbang sesuatu dalam pikiranya.. Tapi kemudian pemuda itu menghela napas berat.

"Sebenarnya ada hal besar yang harus aku katakan padamu Sehun-ah."

Kening Sehun berkerut samar, "Hm? Apa itu Hyung?"

.

.

.

Kaki panjang sehun berjalan cepat keluar dari pintu keluar penupang psawat. Ia langsung disambut teriakan heboh fans yang membahana melihat idol mereka begitu tampan hari itu. Tapi bukanya tersenyum dan menyapa dengan ramah Sehun malah terlihat tidak peduli pada sekitarnya. Pemuda itu terlihat kosong dengan hanya satu tujuan di benaknya yaitu Luhan. Sehun harus bertemu Luhan setelah ini.

Beberapa fans terlihat berlari untuk mengerubungi sehun tapi untunglah penjagaan dari pria-pria berjas hitam yang meruapakn bodyguard sang artis melakukan tugasnya dengan cepat jadi Sehun bisa lolos dari para fans dengan mudah. Ia akhirnya sampai dipintu keluar tapi baru satu langkah ia keluar dari pintu bndara seseorang malah mecegat jalanya. Sehun menatap tak bersahabat pada orang yang sudah berani menghalangi jalanya tersebut.

"Kau…"

Kim Jongin menyeringai, "Hallo Sehun-ah lama tidak bertemu."

"Apa maumu Kim Jongin?" Desis Sehun berbahaya.

Jongin terkekeh, terlihat tak gentar sedikitpun dengan aura membunuh dari Sehun, "Aku pikir kau sudah tau alasan aku menemuimu Oh Sehun-sshi."

Gigi Sehun gemeletuk, kedua tanganya sudah terkepal erat di kedua sisi tubuhnya. "Dimana Luhan?"

.

.

.

Luhan membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. Hal pertama yang menyambutnya adalah warna putih yang asing dan bau obat yang menusuk hidung. Luhan menduga dia berada di rumah sakit sekarang tapi kenapa dia disana? Luhan mencoba mengingat-ingat hal terakhir yang terjadi padanya sebelum ia kehilangan kesadaran. Kilasan-kilasan kejadian mengerikan ketika Hyo Rin membullynya membuat tubuh Luhan bergetar, gadis itu tanpa sadar menyentuh rambutnya sendiri. Wajahnya berubah pucat merasakan keganjilan pada rambutnya. Ini tidak benar kan? Luhan bangkit seketika dari tempat tidurnya. Ia hendak beranjak dari tempat tidurnya untuk mencari kaca tapi selang infuse menahanya. Dengan panik Luhan berusaha melepaskan selang infuse ditanganya, tepat ketika itu pintu ruang rawat kamarnya terbuka. Luhan menoleh cepat pada pintu. Iris rusanya membola melihat orang yang sangat dirindukanya selama beberapa hari ini kini ada disana. Luhan tersenyum lebar, bola matanya berkaca-kaca menahan haru.

"Sehun-ah.." panggil Luhan serak. Ia berharap bahwa Sehun akan membalas senyumnya dengan senyuman lebar yang menawan dan tatapan cinta. Sehun akan berlari padanya untuk memeluk Luhan erat. Kemudian sehun akan mengucapkan kata-kata penenang yang mampu mengusir segala rasa takut yang selama hampir seminggu ini membayangi Luhan. Itu adalah harapan Luhan tapi pada nyatanya itu tidak terjadi. Sehun ada disana, tapi hanya membatu didepan ambang pintu dengan wajahnya yang pucat pasi melihat Luhan.

"Sehun…" Luhan kembali memanggil pemuda itu untuk mendekat padanya tapi sehun tak bergeming diambang pintu. Pemuda albino itu hanya diam dengan mata yang terus menatap pada sosok menyedihkan Luhan.

Tatapan itu…

Luhan merasakan rasa sesak menghujamnya. Itu adalah tatapan ketakutan. Kenapa?

Kenapa sehun takut padanya? Apa karena Luhan terlihat begitu mengerikan sekarang? Tapi bukankah Sehun mencintainya? Sehun benar-benar mencintainya kan? Jadi sperti apapun rupa Luhan seharusnya Sehun tetap mencintainya kan? Bukankah Sehun pernah berkata hal itu? Luhan percaya pada Sehun tapi kenapa sekarang seperti ini?

"Sehun…" Panggil Luhan dengan matanya yang mulai berkca-kaca. Pandanganya mulai kabur karena tertutup oleh genangan air mata. Gadis itu mengulurkan tanganya memohon pada kekasihnya untuk meraih tanganya tapi Sehun bukanya menyambutnya. Sehun malah tiba-tiba berlari pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang merasakan hatinya remuk seketika melihat pemuda yang sangat dicintainya itu berlari seperti itu setelah melihatnya.

"Tidak Sehun jangan lari! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" Jerit Luhan pilu. Gadis itu hendak berlari untuk mengejar Sehun tapi selang infuse menahanya lagi. Luhan menangis, dilepasnya paksa selang infuse dari tanganya. Gadis itu belari ingin menyusul Sehun tapi Jongin tidak membiarkanya begitu saja. Pemuda itu langsung menangkap lengan Luhan sebelum gadis itu sempat mencapai pintu keluar.

"Lepaskan aku Kim Jongin aku harus mengejar Sehun." Kata Luhan dengan terisak.

Jongin menggeleng tegas, "Tidak Luhan."

"Tidak Jongin-ah. Aku harus mengejar Sehun!"

"Lalu apa yang akan kau katakan jika kau mengejarnya?" Ujar Jongin membuat Luhan menatapnya bingung.

"Kau apa maksudmu Kim Jongin?"

Jongin tersenyum remeh, "Kau lihat sendirikan? Dia tidak benar-benar mencintaimu. Dia hanya mencintai kecantikanmu saja makanya ketika kau seperti ini dia meninggalkanmu! Membuangmu begitu saja! Apa kau tidak mengerti itu Xi Luhan?"

Luhan menggeleng, menatap Jongin tak percaya. "SEHUN TIDAK SEPERTI ITU!"

Jongin terkekeh melepaskan lengan Luhan yang sejak tadi dicengkramnya erat, "Coba berkacalah nona muda."

Luhan menatap Jongin sengit untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuju sebuah kaca diruangan itu. Bola matanya melebar melihat penampilanya sendiri terutama rambutnya dicermin. Rambutnya yang sudah hampir setengah tahun dia panjangkan ini sudah tak berbentuk. Potonganya sangat berantakan dengan panjang yang tidak sama bahkan terlihat ada yang dipotong terlalu pendek. Itu adalah potongan rambut paling mengerikan yang pernah Luhan lihat sepanjang hidupnya.

"I-ini…" Luhan menyentuh rambutnya sendiri seolah tak percaya bahwa itu benar-benar rambutnya sendiri.

"Sudah lihatkan nona muda? Betapa mengerikanya kau sekarang." Kata Jongin dibelakang Luhan.

Luhan menutup mulutnya dengan tangan untuk meredam isakanya yang makin menjadi. Tubuh mungilnya bergetar hebat seiring isakanya yang makin keras. Ia hanya pasrah saja ketika Jongin menuntunya menuju tempat tidur. Luhan menangis, menangis sampai dia kelelahan dan air matanya berhenti mengalir dengan sendirinya. Gadis itu kemudian hanya terpekur ditempat tidur dengan pandangan mata yang kosong.

"Jongin-ah." Panggilnya pada sosok Jongin yang duduk disofat. Pemua itu tampaknya tak beranjak barang sedetikpun dari sisi Luhan.

"Hm?" Sahut Jongin singkat.

"A-aku…" Luhan menghela napas panjang.

"Bawa aku ke china."

Jongin menyeringai penuh kemenangan, "Dengan senang hati nona."

.

.

.

TBC

-_- ebuset belom ending LOL


	4. Chapter 4

**Little : IDOL'S SCANDAL 4**

 **Author: Allan Leonheart**

 **Cast**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Genre : GENDERSWITCH, Romance**

 **Rating : Aman**

 **.** **Original Story By Me**

 **Alur Klise, Drama abal-abal, Alur maraton alias cepet banget. Huahaha~**

 **Author belom tobat bikin story marathon. :v**

 **Please Enjoy The Story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tolong yang berhrap ini FF di chap ini kelar klik back dulu tunggu ampe ada tulisanya ending. Aku merasa masih ada PR di ini FF. Aku udah sering bikin FF aku paksain ending jatohnya gak enak soalnya dan aku baca sendiri juga aneh. Yang maksain baca karena nikmatin alurnya thanks banget yak. 3 aku cinta kalian.

.

.

.

Summary

Badai terbesar dalam menjalin hubungan dengan seorang idol papan atas korea akhirnya datang dan badai itu bernama fans, publik, dan media. Akankah Luhan dan Sehun mampu mennghadapinya? LOL -_- summary gaje

.

.

.

"Sehun-ah.."

Sehun tau bahwa dia seharusnya beranjak dari posisinya didepan pintu untuk menghampiri sang kekasih. Ia seharusnya memeluk kekasihnya erat, menenangkan gadis yang terlihat sedang menderita itu dalam pelukan hangatnya. Sehun harusnya menjadi tumpuan Luhan disaat seperti ini tapi Sehun pada kenyataanya dia tak mampu. Melihat Luhan dengan kondisi seperti itu membuat seluruh tubuhnya terasa lumpuh. Sehun tak mampu menggerakkan satupun anggota tubuhnya, ia hanya bergeming seperti orang bodoh didepan pintu dengan pandangan yang sepenuhnya terfokus pada mimpi buruknya.

"Sehun…" Panggil Luhan lagi dengan suara seraknya yang bergetar.

Sehun harus bergerak sekarang setidaknya berkata sesuatu untuk menyahut panggilan Luhan agar kekasihnya itu tak makin terluka. Tapi melihat luhan yang menatapnya dengan memohon dan putus asa seperti itu membuat sehun merasakan makin banyak sulur dikakinya yang menahanya untuk menghampiri Luhan. Sehun lagi-lagi membeku tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa. Luhan… Kenapa dia harus menderita seperti ini hanya karenanya?

"Sehun…"

Sehun tidak tahan! Dia ingin lari dari mimpi buruk ini. Ini pasti tidak benar kan? Tolong siapapun bawa dia pergi dari mimpi buruk mengerikan ini. Kenyataan tidak mungkin semengerikan ini kan? Melihat sang kekasih mengenaskan seperti itu… Sehun tidak tahan dia tidak betah. Sehun harus pergi. Ya, pergi—dengan pemikiran egoisnya itu entah dengan kekuatan apa kaki sehun berputar. Pemuda itu bahkan tidak sadar dengan apa yang sudah menggerakkan kakinya yang jelas sehun harus lari dari mimpi mengerikan ini.

"Sehun tidak! Jangan tinggalkan aku."

.

.

.

"Sehun-ah…"

"Sehun-ah…"

Kelopak mata Sehun perlahan terbuka mendengar suara berisik itu terus memanggilnya. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali sampai akhirnya pandanganya jelas. Keningnya mengernyit melihat wajah Suho adalah hal pertama yang ia lihat. Kenapa Suho? pikirnya bingung.

"Syukurlah kau bangun fyuhhh aku pikir kau mati—" celoteh Suho penuh kelegaan. Pemuda yang beberapa tahun lebih tua dari sehun itu kemudian mengomel tentang entah apalah itu tapi sehun tidak memperhatikan karena dia masih mencoba menganalisa sekitarnya. Ada ruangan bernuasa putih dengan sofa biru yang sehun tiduri. Sehun tentunya mengenali semua hal disekitarnya—dia berada di apartemen pribadinya sekarang.

"Bangun pemalas!" Seru Suho terlihat jengkel karena Sehun ternyata tidak mendengarkanya sejak tadi.

Yang lebih muda mendengus, tetapi tak ayal mengikuti perintah Suho. Sehun beranjak dari posisi berbaringnya untuk duduk. Hantaman pusing langsung membuatnya harus menopang kepalanya dengan tangan. Sehun mengernyit kesakitan merasakan kepalanya yang terasa berputar. Bahkan sekitarnya berputar-putar seperti terkena gempa.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Suho cemas.

"Hanya pusing." Jawab sehun lemah seraya memijit dahinya sendiri dengan tangan. Suho menghela napas, pemuda yang lebih tua itu kemudian berjalan menuju ke ruangan lain,

tapi Sehun enggan memikirkanya karena rasa pusing dikepalanya makin menyiksanya. Ia bahkan sekarang mual sekali. Sehun ingin muntah sekarang…

Merasa tidak bisa menahan mualnya Sehun lantas dengan sisa kekuatanya berlari cepat menuju kamar mandi untuk mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Walaupun keliahatanya ia akan muntah tapi tak ada yang keluar, Sehun ingat dia tidak sempat makan apapun kemarin malam dan hanya minum-minum anggur jadi sudah tak heran rasanya jika dia harus merasakan penderitaan mengerikan ini sekarang.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Suho cemas dari arah pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka.

Sehun mengabaikan pertanyaan itu. Ia membasuh mulutnya cepat dengan air, rasa pusing dikepalanya makin tak terbendung dan Sehun rasa dia bisa saja tumbang sekarang. Setelah dirasa selesai, sehun kemudian berjalan sempoyongan kembali ke ruang tengah, ia bergelung lagi di sofa dengan mata tertutup mengabaikan tatapan cemas Suho padanya. Suho yang melihat sehun yang terlihat tidak baik berjalan cepat menghampiri sehun.

"Sehun-ah… Apa masih pusing?"

Dengan mata terpejam erat Sehun mengangguk perlahan.

"Perlu aku belikan obat?"

Tak ada respon dari sehun tapi kemudian kepalanya menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu ayo ke dokter." Ajak Suho tapi Sehun lagi-lagi menggeleng.

"Tidak mau." Gumamnya dengan mata terpejam.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau dokternya saja yang kemari?"

"Tidak mau." Tolak Sehun lagi membuat Suho harus menghela napas lelah menghadapi sikap keras kepala orang yang sedang sekarat tersebut.

"Kalau begitu setidaknya pergilah istirahat dikamar jangan disini."

"…." Tak ada respon dari sehun. Pemuda yang lebih muda itu malah memalingkan kepalaya kearah lain terlihat enggan diganggu dan itu membuat Suho gemas sendiri.

Suho berdecak pinggang menatap sebal pada sosok disofa, "Ya hei! Setidaknya lakukan hal yang aku katakan terakhir itu. Ya Oh Sehun!" Teriak Suho jengkel seraya mengguncang bahu sehun tapi tetap saja tak mendapat tanggapan.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku telpon Luhan saja." Ujar Suho karena merasa sudah putus ada. Ia baru saja hendak mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya tapi mendengar nama Luhan disebut-sebut Sehun malah tiba-tiba sudah beranjak dari sofa untuk berjalan sempoyongan menuju kamar.

Kening suho mengernyit heran melihat tingkah aneh sehun. Ada apa denganya? pikir Suho bingung. Tak mau ambil pusing dulu ia lantas menyusul Sehun kekamar. Kepalanya menggeleng melihat Sehun kembali rebahan tengkurap pada tempat tidur dengan mata terpejam dan napas teratur.

"Apa kau sudah tidur?"

"…."

Beberapa saat tak ada respon apapun membuat Suho membatin mungkin Sehun sudah tidur dan itu artinya ada pekerjaan lain untuk Suho yang sedang menunggunya setelah ini yaitu menata ulang jadwal sehun karena sang artis sakit.

Sigh…

Suho menghela napas lelah, tapi mau bagaimana lagi kan? pikirnya kemudian menutup pintu kamar sehun. Pemuda itu kemudian beranjak entah kemana. Sedangkan sehun, selepas pintu ditutup kelopak mata Sehun sedikit terbuka. Pandangan matanya menatap kosong pada pemandangan luar jendela kamarnya yang tampak langit biru. Ingatan tentang kejadian yang tejadi kemarin berputar diotaknya.

"Hubunganmu dengan Luhan sudah diketahui publik Sehun-ah."

Bola mata Sehun melebar seketika, "Apa? Bagaimana mungkin aku sampai tidak tau hyung? L-lalu bagaimana dengan respon publik apa mereka mendukung kami?"

Suho menggigit bibirnya menatap sehun ragu dan Sehun bahkan tak perlu mendengar jawabannya secara verbal karena semuanya pastilah "Buruk."

Sebuah helaan berat meluncur dari celah bibir Sehun. Ia kemudian kembali memejamkan kelopak matanya dan kemudian beberapa saat kemudian Sehun terlelap.

.

.

.

Ruangan rawat 107 yang Luhan tempati siang itu terlihat ramai dengan suara tv yang menyala mengisi penjuru ruangan. Siaran tivi beberapa kali terdengar berganti tapi sangpenghuni sebenarnya dari kamar itu terlihat sama sekali tak peduli. Luhan terlihat sama sekali tak terpengaruh dengan apapun yang ada disekitarnya. Gadis itu hanya tiduran diam ditempat tidurnya dengan matanya yang kosong menatap langit-langit kamar seolah pikiranya sedang berada di tempat lain. Tempat lain? Tentu saja dimana lagi jika bukan ditempat sang kekasih? Oh Sehun? Bayangan peristiwa kemarin masih terus saja berkelebat dibenak Luhan membuat hujaman perasaan nyeri itu kembali melanda dadanya. Setetes likuid bening meluncur mulus dari sudut mata rusanya. Gadis itu menangis dalam diam tanpa menyadari Kim Jongin yang duduk di sofa tak jauh darinya memperhatikanya.

Pemuda berkulit tan itu tiba-tiba beranjak dari sofanya untuk menghampiri Luhan ditempat tidur. Ditariknya lembaran tisu disekat nakas untuk menyerka air mata luhan yang berjatuhan. Kaget dengan aksi tiba-tiba itu Luhan menatap tajam pada Jongin yang nyengir lebar padanya.

"Tolong jangan menangis lagi nona. Kau tau air matamu itu sangat mahal untuk dibayar. Ayahmu bisa saja membunuhku jika melihatmu seperti ini sekarang."

Luhan mendengus, merubah posisinya menjadi berbaring menyamping memunggugi Jongin seolah-olah sedang tidak ingin diganggu.

"Ya hei nona kenapa kau bersikap sperti ini padaku huh?" Tanya Jongin tidak terima. Pemuda itu terlihat tidak menyerah karena ia berjalan ke sisi tempat tidur yang lain. Ia berdiri menjulang memotong jarak pandang Luhan agar hanya fokus padanya. Sang gadis yang merasa terganggu menatapnya tajam tapi Jongin terlihat sama sekali tak gentar.

"Ya.. Nona dengar kau itu punya masalah dengan Sehun dan bukan denganku kenapa sekarang seolah-olah kau sedang melampiaskan kemarahanmu padaku?"

Tak ada respon dari Luhan, gadis itu hanya diam tak bergerak sama sekali. Hanya matanya saja yang bergerak berkedip-kedip dan menyiratkan ketidak sukaan yang jelas.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak ingin bicara apapun padaku. " Kata Jongin mengalah. Pemuda itu kemudian berjalan lagi ke sofa untuk duduk disana.

"Aku ingin pulang…"gumam Luhan lirih.

Jongin menghela napas lelah.

"Besok kau sudah bisa pulang."

Luhan menggeleng masih dengan posisinya memunggungi Jongin, "Aku ingin pulang sekarang."

Jongin menatap punggung kecil yang bergetar itu lama kemudian sebuah helaan panjang meluncur darinya. Ia beranjak dari sofa..

"Arraseo.. akan aku urus agar kau bisa pulang hari ini juga." Ujar Jongin kemudian keluar kamar.

Beberapa menit berlalu setelah kepergian Jongin selimut Luhan terlihat menyibak, gadis itu menatap pada pintu yang tertutup. Kemudian dengan cepat ia melepaskan selang infusnya paksa. Keningnya sempat mengernyit merasakan sakit pada tanganya akibat ulah sembrononya itu tapi sekarang bukan saatnya memikirkan itu. Ada hal penting yang harus dia lakukan dan ini adalah satu-satunya kesempatan untuk yang terakhir kalinya bagi Luhan untuk memastikanya sendiri.

Luhan melompat dari tempat tidur. Ia menatap sekitarnya cepat, pandangan matanya jatuh pada sebuah matel hitam milik Jongin yang berada di sofa. Luhan menyambar cepat mentel itu dan memakainya. Ia merogoh sakunya dan merasa beruntung menemukan beberapa lembar uang yang sepertinya cukup untuk ongkos dan sebuah ponsel yang pastinya milik Jongin. Tak mau buang waktu Luhan beranjak cepat munju pintu, ia sempat mengintip sebentar keluar kamar yang terlihat sepi. Luhan menarik napas lega. Ia menarik tutup kepala mantelnya untuk menyembunyikan rambut dan wajahnya. Gadis itu kemudian berjalan cepat melewati lorong-demi lorong yang panjang dan berbelok-belok sampai akhirnya tiba pada pintu keluar utama rumah sakit. Luhan sempat merasa ngeri melihat Jongin ada di lobby utama sedang bicara dengan resepsionis tapi untung saja Jongin terlihat sedang sibuk jadi tidak memperhatikanya sehingga rencana Luhan untuk kabur berjalan mulus. Ia sampai dijalan raya dengan selamat tanpa ketahuan Jongin, Luhan langsung menghentikan sebuah taksi yang kebetulan lewat.

"Apartemen myungdong…" Ujarnya pada sang supir yang langsung mengangguk mengerti.

Taksi pun melaju perlahan membuat Luhan merasa begitu amat lega sekarang. Ia mungkin akan dalam masalah setelah ini tapi untuk sekarang Luhan benar-benar sedang tidak ingin memikirkanya. Biarlah Jongin dan ayahnya menjadi urusan belakangan yang jelas sekarang Sehun lebih penting baginya. Luhan harus bertemu sehun sekarang. Ia tau bahwa kejadian kemarin harusnya membuatnya membenci sehun karena pergi begitu saja seperti seorang pengecut. Tapi Luhan sangat ingin tau kenapa sehun lari darinya. Sehun bukanlah orang yang akan meninggalkanya hanya karena Luhan jelek atau hal seperti itu karena itulah luhan sangat ingin tahu. Ia ingin mendengar alasan sehun kemarin, dia ingin mendengarkan apa yang sehun pikirkan tentangnya. Karena Luhan tidak mungkin bisa lupa bahwa sehun adalah orang yang sangat mencintainya. Pemuda itu mungkin saja berpikir bahwa semua yang terjadi pada Luhan adalah salahnya dan Luhan sangat tidak ingin sehun-nya merasa seprti itu. Ini semua bukan salah sehun. Ini semua bukan salah siapapu. Jika mungkin salah adalah semuanya adalah ulah kecerobohan Luhan dan nasib sialnya yang membuat semuanya menjadi kacau.

Sigh…

Menghela napas, Luhan melempar pandanganya keluar jendela tepat ketika itu

terdengar telpon disakunya berdering. Gadis itu mengeluarkan ponsel Jongin dari saku, bola matanya membola seketika melihat nama si pengirim.

From : Nona muda Xi

Jongin-ah, jangan lupa dengan perjanjian kita malam ini.

Nona Muda Xi? Bukankah itu adalah nama kontak Luhan diponsel Jongin? Luhan tau jelas itu nomornya dan bagaimana bisa sekarang nomornya itu aktif setelah beberapa hari yang lalu ponselnya hilang dan nomornya benar-benar mati? Tapi kenapa ini? Sekarang nomornya malah mengirim pesan teks pada Jongin? Apakah Jongin ada kaitanya dengan ponselnya yang hilang? Luhan sepertinya harus mencari tau.

To : Nona muda Xi

Katakan saja tempatnya aku akan datang.

Send.

Luhan menunggu dengan gelisah. Beberapa menit kemudian ponsel kembali berbunyi.

From : Nona Muda Xi

EXO Bar jam 8.

To : Nona Muda Xi

Aku akan datang.

Send.

Luhan memasukkan kembali ponsel pada saku mentelnya. Gadis itu menatp lagi keluar jendela dengan tatapan kosong.

"Aku akan menangkap sendiri pelakunya." tekad Luhan dalam hati.

.

.

.

Sehun membuka matanya perlahan. Keningnya sedikit mengernyit menyesuraikan dengan pencahayan sekitarnya. Pemuda itu mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian sebelum dia tidur. Oh ya~ dia tidur karena merasakan kepalanya pusing tadi pagi dan sekarang sudah berapa lama dia tidur?

Pemuda albino itu beranjak dari berbaring untuk duduk. Sehun menghela napas lega merasakan kepalanya sudah tidak pusing lagi seperti terakhir kali ia rasakan. Tapi sekarang bukanya kepalanya yang pusing ataus akit Sehun malah merasakans akit dibagian perutnya. Dia lapar…

Kreeettt~

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka menampakkan sosok Suho yang kaget melihatnya.

"Sudah bangun?"

"Ya." Jawab Sehun singkat.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu? Apa yang kau rasakan?"

"Lapar hyung… aku lapar…" Keluh Sehun seraya mengelus perutnya yang keroncongan membuat Suho terkekeh.

"Ayo makan kalau begitu. Kebetulan aku sudah beli makanan tadi sebelum kesini."

"Hm." Gumam Sehun sebagai respon. Pemuda albino itu melompat cepat dari tempat tidur untuk berlari cepat menuju ruang makan dimana tampak sudah tersaji banyak makanan disana. Sehun menyomot sedikit kimchi dimangkuk dengan sendok pemuda itu mengunyah makanan itu cepat.

"Enak?" Tanya Suho yang baru sampai di ruang makan.

Sehun langsung mengacungkan jempolnya sebagai jawaban.

"Hyung yang terbaik."

Suho mendengus seolah-olah terlihat sebal tapi tak ayal dia malah tersenyum kecil.

"Kalau begitu makanlah yang banyak. Besok kau harus menggantinya dengan bekerja full seharian karena kau sudah bermalas-malasan hari ini. ^^" Ujar Suho dengan nadanya yang halus seperti malaikan tapi Sehun bersumpah bahwa melihat ekor dan tanduk dikepala Suho sekarang. Benar-benar seorang menanger sadis batin Sehun ngeri.

Melihat wajah aneh Sehun membuat Suho tiba-tiba malah tertawa. Pemuda yang lebih tua itu menepuk-nemuk bahu sehun. Mendorongnya untuk duduk dikursi sedangkan Suho ikut menghempaskan dirinya diseberang meja.

"Aku hanya bercanda Sehun-ah. Kau masih bebas kok besok. Aku sudah menunda semua jadwalmu untuk hari ini dan besok jadi kau bisa istirahat total."

"Terimakasih hyung." Balas Sehun dengan senyuman lebar. Pemuda itu lantas melahat satu persatu isi piring dan mangkuk dimeja sedangkan Suho hanya diam memperhatikan.

"Oh ya ngomong-ngomong Sehun-ah. Apa kau sudah bertemu dengan Luhan?" Tanya suho polos. Pertanyaan itu terdengar sangat biasa benarnya untuk suho tanyakan tapi entah kenapa kali ini sehun malah terlihat sangat terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu. Sehun bahkan sampai tersedak. Ia cepat-cepat meraih air digelas dan menandaskanya dalam sekali minum. Tingkah tak wajarnya itu tentu membuat Hyungnya diseberang meja mulai mendeteksi ada sesuatu yang tak beres sedang terjadi.

"Kalian bertengkar?" Tebak Suho.

Sehun meringis aneh, tatapan patanya menyiratkan sebuah keraguan yang jelas.

"Jadi memang sedang bertengkar ya." Gumam Suho menyimpulkan.

Sehun menggeleng cepat, "Kami tidak bertengkar."

"Uh'uh lalu?"

Sehun menghela napas panjang. Perbincangan soal hal yang sensitive seperti ini membuat napsu makanya mendadak sirna seketika. Sehun meletakan sumpitnya diatas mangkuk kembali. Pemuda itu menatap Suho dengan wajahnya yang lelah.

"Jadi? Apa yang terjadi kemarin?"

"Aku bertemu Luhan."

"Dia baik-baik saja?"

Sehun menggeleng. Pandanganya menerawang jauh ke peristiwa kemarin. Dimana dia melihat Luhan dengan kondisi mengenaskan yang dia tinggal lari begitu saja. Rasa sakit yang disebabkan oleh perasaan rasa bersalah kembali menghujamnya membuat Sehun merasakan perasaan kosong.

"Dia terluka."

Suho melotot horror, "Fansmu menyerangnya?"

"Sepertinya begitu." Timpal Sehun dengan menuduk dalam.

Suho berdeham sejenak, "Jadi.. Jika dia terluka kenapa sekarang kau malah disini?"

"Maksud hyung?" Tanya Sehun balik.

Yang lebih tua memutar bola matanya jengah, "Kenapa kau disini dan bukan ditempat Luhan?"

"Aku tidak bisa bersamanya." Ujar Sehun dengan helan napas panjang.

Suho mengerjap, "Apa?"

"Aku rasa aku sudah tidak bisa bersamanya lagi hyung." Ulang Sehun lirih.

"Kau sedang bercanda kan?"

Sehun menggeleng dengan wajah yang menunjukan kesungguhan.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan sehun-ah?"

Sehun menarik napas dalam, ia terlihat seperti orang yang memiliki banyak beban dipundaknya.

"Aku lari darinya. Aku takut melihatnya seperti itu! Dia terluka karena aku dan bagaimana bisa aku tetap disisinya? ku bahkan tidak ada disana untuk menghadapi semua hal buruk yang dialaminya hyung. Aku.. aku membenci diriku sendiri."

"Sehun-ah… Tapi sekarang dia sedang membutuhkanmu. "

Sehun menggeleng, makin terlihat terpuruk. "Aku takut menyakitinya lagi Hyung. "

"Meninggalkanya takan lebih membuatnya tersakiti."

"Bersamanya pun aku akan membuatnya terluka dan bagaimana mungkin aku bisa membiarkanya terluka untukku?"

Suho menghela napas panjang, "Jadi apa rencanamu selanjutnya?"

"Aku tidak tau." Jawab sehun dengan menggeleng.

Suho hendak membuka mulutnya lagi tapi tepat ketika itu terdengar bell pintu apartemen berbunyi.

"Biar aku saja hyung.." Ujar Sehun seraya beranjak.

.

.

.

Jongin telah menyelesaikan urusanya dengan pihak dokter dan administrasi rumah sakit. Dengan ini maka Luhan bisa pulang sekarang, pemuda itu berjalan cepat menuju kamar Luhan untuk memberitahu kabar tersebut. Tepat dalam perjalananya tak sengaja dia melihat 2 orang familiar yang sedang bicara serius didepan pintu kamar Luhan.

Jongin berjalan makin cepat agar bisa sampai pada dua orang itu yang tak lain adalah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Hei kalian…" Sapa Jongin dengan senyum. Dua orang lain yang sedang berdebat seketika menoleh iris keduanya melebar melihat Jongin.

Mengabaikan wajah kaget keduanya Jongin lantas mengulurkan tanganya pada Chanyeol yang langsung disambut hngat dengan uluran bersahabat.

"Oh ya Chanyeol-ah terimakasih kemarin telah menghubungiku."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, "Sama-sama hyung."

Jongin balas tersenyum, kemudian ia beralih pada Baekhyun yang masih terlihat bingung melihatnya.

"Hallo Baekhyun-sshi." Sapa Jongin ramah

"Jadi Luhan belum pulang kan?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah bingung dan itu membuat Jongin mengerutkan kening.

"Kami baru saja mau pulang hari ini." Jelas Jongin.

Baekhyun saling pandang dengan Chanyeol.

"Hei.. ada apa? Kalian mau bertemu Luhan kan? Masuk saja dia ada didalam."

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya terlihat amat gelisah.

"Masalahnya Luhan tidak ada didalam."

Bola mata Jongin melebar seketika, "Apa?" teriaknya.

Pemuda berkulit tan itu lantas buru-buru memutar kenop pintu dan benar saja. Ruangan rawat Luhan kosong.

Shit!

Jongin meruntuki kebodohanya yang bisa-bisanya dibodohi Luhan. Kemana dia pergi? Jongin melangkah lebar kedalam ruangan. Bola matanya meneliti kesekitarnya yang masih seperti terakhir kali ia tinggalkan tak ada yang hilang. Tunggu—Iris Jongin melebar mendapati mantelnya tidak ada dimanapun.

"Chanyeol-ah pinjamkan aku ponselmu sebentar."

.

.

.

"Luhan?"

Sang gadis bermata rusa merasakan jantungnya berdentum berkali-kali lipat mendengar suara itu menggumamkan namanya.

"Sehun-ah…" Gumam Luhan. letupan perasaan senang yang bercampur sesak didanya terkumpul dalam dirinya tidak dapat berpikir jernih dan hanya maju selangkah untuk memeluk sosok yang sangat dia rindukan untuk beberapa hari ini. Luhan tidak bisa memperhatankan pertahananya. Gadis itu tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak terisak dalam memeluk sang kekasih. Luhan menangis sesegukan dalam memeluk sehun.

"Luhan… Apa yang terjadi?"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku hiks…"

Luhan merasakan tangan sehun mendorongnya menjauh. Gadis itu merasakan perasaan kecewa karena Sehun bahkan tidak memeluknya balik tapi malah mendorongnya menjauh. Kenapa? Kenapa kekasihnya itu tidak memeluknya? Apa Sehun sekarang sudah tidak mencintainya?

"Sehun-ah apa yang kau pikirkan hm?" Tanya Luhan menatap tepat pada bola mata Sehun yang bergerak-gerak gelisah ditempatnya.

"A-aku.."

Air mata semakin deras mengalir dari sudut mata rusa Luhan, "Kau tidak benar-benar meninggalkanku kan?"

Sehun menghela napas wajahnya terlihat pucat dimata luhan dan lelah. Luhan bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah Sehun hidup dengan baik akhir-akhir ini karena Luhan sama sekali tidak. Luhan merasa hancur salama hari-hari yang berat ini berjalan. Setiap waktu yang bergerak terasa menyiksanya karena merindukan Sehun tapi ketika ia sudah berada sedekat ini dengan sang kekasih perasaan menderita yang dirasakanya malah perpuluh-puluh kali lipat Luhan rasakan apalagi dengan respon sehun yang terkesan dingin baginya.

Sehun menelan ludah, "Luhan… aku pikir sebaiknya kita sudahi saja."

Iris rusa Luhan membola seketika. Bola matanya menatap tak percaya pada sehun.

"TIDAK! Oh Sehun apa yang kau katakan!" Teriak Luhan kalap. Gadis itu mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh sehun, isakanya makin menjadi-jadi. Luhan bahkan merasakan kakinya lemas. Gadis itu jatuh terduduk dengan tangisanya yang makin keras dan pilu.

Sehun yang tak tega lantas berjongkok agar sejajar dengan Luhan.

"Aku tidak mau seperti ini. hiks… aku tidak mau." Gumam Luhan dalam tangis.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini padaku Oh Sehun? Kau benar-benar mencintaiku kan?"

"Luhan ayo bangun… sebaiknya kau tenangkan dirimu dulu." Sehun berusaha membantu Luhan berdiri lagi dengan kedua kakinya. Gadis itu melihat sehun dengan matanya yang basah dan merah.

"Kau benar-benar mencintaiku kan?" cicit Luhan pilu.

Sehun hanya diam menatap Luhan cukup lama dengan wajah dan tatapan mata yang sulit dimengerti.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bertanya seperti itu?" Tanya Sehun balik dengan suaranya yang bergetar. Disentuhnya sisi wajah Luhan yang terlihat membiru dibagian pipi karena sempat terkena tamparan Hyo rin waktu itu. Melihat bekas biru itu membuat Sehun tersenyum penuh kepedihan.

"Itu adalah pertanyaan terbodoh yang pernah kau tanyakan padaku." Ucap Sehun dengan wajahnya yang melembut dan tatapan mata hangat. Luhan hanya terpaku pada ekspresi sang kekasih yang sudah terasa sangat lama tidak ia lihat. Gadis itu bahkan tak mampu mrespon dan hanya bisa diam ketika Sehun menarik dirinya mendekat menipis jarak diantara mereka sampai akhirnya bibir mereka saling bersentuhan satu sama lain. Luhan merasakan dadanya makin sesak, gadis itu memejamkan matanya dan berdoa dalam hati bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi semata. Bahwa sehun yang menciumnya ini tidak akan menjadi semu ketika nanti dia membuka kelopak matanya. Bahwa dengan satu ciuman ini mereka bisa kembali seperti dulu memulai hari-hari yang indah bersama dan melupakan hari buruk yang telah terjadi.

Tes.

Setetes likuid bening meluncur dari sudut mata Luhan yang terpejam. Itu hanya harapan Luhan tapi pada kenyataanya itu mungkin tidak akan menjadi kenyataan kedepanya karena entah mengapa Luhan dapat merasakan bahwa ciuman itu berbeda. Itu mungkin akan menjadi saat terakhir bagi mereka untuk bersama seperti ini dan walaupun Luhan nantinya akan memohon. Mereka satu sama lain tau bahwa tidak semua hal dapat berjalan seperti yang mereka inginkan. Batu terjal yang menjadi batu sandungan mereka akan terus berdatangan dan jika mereka tetap bertahan Luhan ragu dia mampu untuk sekarang karena ini barulah permulaan tapi dia sudah merasa demikian hancur dan melihat dirinya yang hancur Luhan yakin itu akan dua kali lipat terasa menyakitkan bagi sehun karena pemuda itu tidak akan berhenti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Luhan menderita tapi sehun akan berlipat menderita karenanya dan dia tak mau. Masing-masing dari mereka tidak akan mau untuk menyakiti satu sama lain lebih dari ini. Dan hal terbaik yang mungkin dapat menjadi opsi adalah perpisahan…

.

.

.

Blam!

Sehun mendorong pintu apartemenya untuk tertutup. Pemuda itu hanya diam mematung didepan pintu dengan kepala menuduk dalam untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Suho yang memerhatikanya dari kejauhan menghela napas.

"Kau bodoh Sehun-ah."

Sehun tersenyum kecil—senyum yang tak mencapai matanya, "Aku memang bodoh hyung."

.

.

.

Luhan melempat pandanganya pada suasana gelap diluar jendala taksi yang ia tumpangi. Bulir-bulir bening tak kunjung berhenti mengalir dari sudut matanya. Luhan merasa matanya sudah lelah menangis dan sakit. Mungkin besok akan sangat bengkak dan jelek sekali, ia tahu harus berhenti menangis tapi sekuat apapun Luhan berusaha tegar dan tak menangis cairan sialan itu tak kunjung menuruti keinginanya. Gadis itu walaupun sudah tidak terisak tetapi bulir air matanya tak kunjung dapat berhenti Luhan menarik kasar lembaran-lemaran tisu yang tadi sempat dia beli di minimarket didekat apartemen sehun. Gadis yang sudah kelelahan itu makin menyandarakan punggunya pada kursi mobil. Matanya terpejam, tetapi baru beberapa detik, terbuka lagi karena telinganya menangkap bunyi ponsel disaku mantelnya.

Keningnya berkerut melihat nama si penelpon.

'Wu Kris'

Luhan buru-buru menggeser tombil hijau.

" **Ya… Kim Jongin dimana kau sekarang?"** Terdengar suara orang bernada jengkel dari seberang.

"Dimana kau sekarang Kris?" Tanya Luhan balik dengan suaranya yang serak.

" **Siapa ini? Kau bukan kim Jongin?"** Tanya Kris diseberang telpon dengan bingung.

"Ini Luhan…" Jawab Luhan jujur. Dia mungkin akan menyesali keputusanya ini tapi entah kenapa dia sangat yakin dengan pikiranya sendiri dan benar saja karena Kris bukanya gugup pemuda itu malah tertawa.

" **Ohahaha… Luhan? Hi. Bagaimana kabarmu sayang?"**

Luhan mendengus, "Kau sepertinya lebih tau soal itu Kris."

Terdengar kekehan dari seberang, **"Kekeke~ Maafkan aku sayang. Aku tidak bermaksud buruk. "**

"Benarkah?" Balas Luhan sinis.

" **Tentu saja tidak. Oh aku jadi kangen ingin bertemu denganmu Luhan."**

"Sebaiknya memang begitu tuan Wu. Katakan dimana kau sekarang? Kau masih di bar?"

" **Jangan kesana. Temui aku diresotaran waktu itu saja. "**

"Baik."

" **Setengah jam lagi aku sampai."**

"Ya."

" **Bye~"**

"Uhm.."

.

.

.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Title: SCANDAL

**CHAP 5**

Author: Allan Leonheart

Cast: Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin

Rate: Aman

Genre: Romance, GENDERSWITCH

 **-_- Aku menelantarkan ini FF begitu lama sampai aku sendiri lupa gimana mengakhirinya. Hiks *jedotin kepala ke tembok*. Well Uhm… aku mutusin buat ngelarin ini FF dulu sebelum ngelanjut yang lain. *Halah* Aku lagi males nulis banyak-banyak jadi seadanya ajha karena aku masih lupa mo akhirnya gimana pokoknya ya gitu deh. Aku rencana sih mo bikin Luhan terkenal gitu ==" Ya gitu deh… #plak tolong abaikan curcolan author yang ga penting ini. Buat yang udah follow ama fav ama review makasih banget yak 3**

 **T_T Btw sorry kalo tulisanku makin jelek. Aku mah kalo udah ilang ide suka ngetik amburadul gini. Huweee~ *author nyempil dipojokan*. Pokoknya ini buat ngehibur kalian yang lagi galau biar jadi ceria yey!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kediaman keluarga Xi malam itu terlihat sangat ramai oleh pria-pria berjas hitam berdiri didepan gerbang dengan telpon dan mobilnya. Dibagian ruang tamu tampak sesosok pemuda tan tengah sibuk dengan telponya. Kim Jongin nama pemuda itu terlihat sangat keesal bicara dengan orang diseberang telpon. ia bahkan sempat memaki-maki pada sang penelpon karena sudah membuatnya semakin merasakan sakit kepala dan pening.

"Kalian belum menemukanya? Bodoh! Cepat cari lagi aku tidak mau dengar apapun sampai kalian menemukanya!" Deklar Jongin sepihak membuat orang ditelpon seberang hanya bisa mencicit mengerti kemudian menutup telponya ketakutan.

Sigh.

Jongin menghela napas panjang, pantatnya ia hempaskan lagi pada sofa ruang tamu yang sebenarnya sangat nyaman sekali tapi apalah daya walaupun sekarang Jongin merasa sangat kelelahan tapi ini tentu bukan saatnya untuk istirahat karena dia masih punya masalah yang harus diurus sekarang. Apalagi jika itu bukan masalah soal Luhan? Sudah 5 jam berlalu tapi tak ada satupun dari bawahanya yang berhasil menemukan keberadaan Luhan dan itu artinya masalah untuknya. Ya Tuhan.. kenapa sih gadis kecil itu selalu saja membuatnya sakit kepala sih?

Kelopak mata Jongin terpejam erat. Keningnya ia pijat untuk mengurangi hantaman sakit kepala yang melandanya. Aku akan mati… aku akan mati… rapalnya dalam hati seperti mantra. Tepat ketika itu tiba-tiba telpon rumah kembali berdering membuat pemuda itu harus mengangkatnya walaupun sebenarnya sangat malas.

"Bagaimana apa kalian sudah menemukanya?" Tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

"Fufufufu~" Terdengar kekehan dari seberang, suara yang familiar itu membuat kening Jongin mengernyit.

"Kris?"

"Yo!" Sapa Kris diseberang telpon. Mendengar suara Kris membuat Jongin tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu yang penting dan mungkin saja terjadi. Mungkinkah?

"Kau… dimana Luhan sekarang?"

.

.

.

Disebuah meja Luhan duduk termagu disalah satu kursi dengan pandangan mata kosong. Ia terlihat sedang setengah melamun tapi terkadang dia terlihat memperhatikan jam pada dinding kedai kecil itu yang menunjukkan bahwa waktu semakin larut tapi orang yang ditunggunya tak kunjung menampakkan diri. Sudah hampir 1 jam Luhan duduk disana sendirian tapi tak tampak sosok Kris akan datang. Luhan berusaha menghubungi nomor Kris tapi panggilanya itu malah disahuti oleh operator.

'Grrrr…. Si brings*k itu! Apa dia berniat lari dari Luhan? awas saja luhan akan menemukanya lalu memenjarakanya karena sudah membuat hidupnya susah! Kim Jongin dan Kris Wu, dua orng itu harus mendapat balasan setimpal atas perbuatan mereka pada Luhan!' Luhan menggertakan gigi geram. Tepat ketika itu pintu kedai terbuka dan masuklah sesosok pemuda yang berjalan tergesa-gesa manghampiri meja Luhan berada. Luhan refleks mendongak, wajahnya menampakkan sedikit keterkejutan melihat siapa pemuda itu.

"Kim Jongin.." Gumam Luhan dengan pandangan mata yang menusuk.

Si pemilik nama—Jongin terlihat menghela napas lelah. Luhan memperhatikanya dengna pandangan mata yang tak sekalipun melunak walaupun setelah melihat wajah letih Jongin. Pemuda itu pasti sejak tadi siang mencarinya tanpa henti.

"Jika kau menyuruhku pulang sekarang maka maaf saja. Aku benar-benar tidak akan beranjak dari sini sampai kau menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya telah kau lakukan padaku dan Sehun sampai semuanya menjadi kacau seperti ini Kim Jongin!" Kukuh Luhan tegas.

Sang pemuda yang sudah kelelahan kembali menghela napas. Dengan langkah lelahnya ia menghampiri kursi diseberang Luhan dan menghempaskan dirinya disana. Jongin memanggil seorng pelayan dan memintanya untuk menyajikan soju dan beberapa makanan, Luhan tak berkomentar apa-apa. Dia hanya duduk manis mengamati gerak-gerik Jongin yang sekarang sepenuhnya bisa fokus padanya.

"Kau pasti membenciku sekarang."

Itu sudah pasti kan? Dalam hati Luhan kini kebencian semuanya bertumpuk—menggunung untuk satu nama yaitu Kim Jongin yang pasti menjadi dalang dari semua kesialan yang akhir-akhir ini menimpa dirinya. Bahkan kesialan itu sampai berhasil menghancurkan hubungan rapuhnya dengan Sehun.

"Kau pantas membenciku." Jongin terkekeh.

"Kau selalu berhasil membuatku semakin membencimu Kim Jongin-sshi." Desis Luhan ganas. Pandangan matanya semakin menusuk tapi pemuda tan diseberang sana malah semakin terkekeh.

Seorang pelayan wanita datang kemeja mereka untuk mengantarkan pesanan Jongin soju dan beberapa piring sajian makanan. Luhan sedang tidak ingin makan apapun sekarang jadi ia mengabaikanya tapi Jongin malah menggeser manguk sup yang mengepul kearahnya membuatnya menatap pemuda tan diseberang sana dengn pandangan heran.

"Aku tau kau belum makan sejak tadi siang nona. Sudah cukup kau merepotkanku hari ini dengan mencarimu seharian. Jangan sampai aku direpotkan lagi dengan kau yang sakit."

Tak ada balasan dari Luhan. Gadis itu tak bergerak sedikitpun dan hanya menatap mangkuk sup dimejanya dengan pandangan malas.

"Jika kau tidak menghabiskanya maka aku tidak akan menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya padamu."

"Apa aku ini tampak seperti anak kecil dimatamu Kim Jongin-sshi?" Balas Luhan sinis tapi tak ayal melakukan seperti perintah Jongin. Dengan malas ia menyuapkan sesenduk sup hangat itu kemulutnya mengunyahnya perlahan membuat Jongin tersenyum diseberang meja.

"Bagiku kau memang masihlah anak kecil nona."

Ucapan Jongin itu sukses membuat Luhan mengangkat wajahnya dari mangkuknya. Keningnya mengernyit heran mendapati Jongin yang menatapnya dengan bibir yang mengembangkan seringai menyebalkan dimata Luhan.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi." Kata Luhan tegas dengan penekanan disetiap katanya.

"Yeah.., Tapi bagiku dan ayahmu kau masihlah gadis kecil manja yang perlu selalu diawasi."

Luhan memutar bola matanya jengah, "Aku bisa lihat itu. Mungkin itu sebabnya kalian berdua bersekongkol melakukan hal sekejam ini padaku kan?" tuduh Luhan—sebenarnya dia hanya asal bicara karena pemikiran itu tiba-tiba muncul dibenaknya tapi siapa sangka Jongin malah mengangguk setuju.

"Itu memang benar." Aku Jongin membuat Luhan melebarkan matanya karena terkejut.

Sungguh?

"Sebenarnya ini bukan rencana ayahmu nona. Ini semua rencanaku. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu dengan si brengsek Sehun itu melukaimu untuk sekali lagi. Sudah cukup sekali saja nona hancur dulu dan aku tidak ingin melihat hal itu terjadi untuk kedua kalinya."

'Tapi semuanya bahkan lebih buruk dari pda yang dulu!' Batin Luhan emosi. Rasa sesak yang beberapa waktu yang lalu sempat terlupakan kini muncul kembali bahkan rasanya semakin sesak karena Luhan sekarang merasa sangat marah dan ini sungguh tidak adil!

"Tapi Kim Jongin—ini semua bahkan lebih buruk dari yang terjdi dulu."

Jongin menghela napas lelah. "Aku tau."

Lalu kenapa? Kenapa Jongin melakukan semua ini untuk menyiksanya perlahan?

"Dan aku sebenarnya sedikit menyesal."

Menyesal?

Jongin menuangkan soju kedalam gelas kemudian meneguknya cepat, "Semuanya tiba-tiba diluar kendaliku. Awalnya aku hanya ingin memberi sedikit tekanan padamu tapi aku tidak menduga akan ada orang-orang yang sampai bertindak jauh sampai melukaimu nona."

"Kau terlalu percaya diri dengan semua perhitunganmu Kim Jongin." Komentar Luhan pedas.

"Yeah…yeah… aku akui itu."

Luhan berpikir dia harusnya merasa puas karena ternyata semuanya seperti dugaanya Tapi entah kenapa dia malah merasa semakin sakit dan sesak. Orang yang harusnya menjadi orang terdekat dan melindunginya malah dengan tak punya rasa kasihan menghancurkan hidup Luhan pelan-pelan.

"Jadi—" Luhan berdeham –"Kenapa ayah ingin sekali aku pulang?"

"Karena beliau sangat merindukanmu nona." Jelas Jongin membuat Luhan mengambangkan seringai sinisnya.

"Benarkah?"

Jongin mengangguk mengiyakan, "Dia ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Apa dia menyesal telah membuangku ke korea?"

"Mungkin begitu." Jongin mengakui.

"…."

"Beliau sangat merindukanmu. Pak Direktur sangat mencemaskanmu."

Luhan menghela napas, meletakan sendoknya pada meja begitu saja. Bola matanya menatap lurus pada Jongin.

"Katakan saja padanya bahwa aku benar-benar tidak ingin kembali. Aku masih tetap ingin disini."

"Nona kau benar-benar harus kembali sebelum Pak Direktur bertambah marah."

"Aku pikir dia memang sudah marah kan?"

Jongin tampak berpikir sejenak kemudian mengangguk, "Memang. Mendengar anda menjalin hubungan dengan Oh Sehun saja sudah membuatnya sangat marah sampai mengutusku untuk menjemputmu pulang tak peduli apapun yang terjadi."

"Wow~ aku bisa lihat itu Kim Jongin. Kau benar-benar hebat karena berhasil hampir membawaku kesana dengan rencana licikmu itu." Ujar Luhan terdengar mengejek. Pada faktanya dia memang sedang ingin mengejek Jongin sekarang dan dia puas karenanya.

Jongin mengedikkan bahunya, "Well yeah aku memang menduga ini sebenarnya akan terjadi karena Kris tidak bisa dipercaya."

Luhan tersenyum penuh kepuasan, "Lalu apa rencanamu berikutnya Kim Jongin? Setelah semua omong kosong ini aku sudah tidak ingin kembali ke china bersamamu."

"Apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu itu noona?" Tanya Jongin balik dengan seringai menyebalkanya. Luhan merasakan firasat tak enak setelah melihat seringai licik itu.

Sial! Apa lagi yang dia rencanakan? batin Luhan cemas.

"T-tentu saja aku sangat yakin dengan keputusanku."

Jongin membalasnya dengan gumaman, di kemudian berkata, "Rencanaku sebenarnya masih lebih berperikemanusiaan dari pada rencana ayahmu."

Kening Luhan menukuk tajam, "Kau bilang rencana ayah?" Tanyanya terdengar sangat waspada dan tidak suka.

"Yep. Setidaknya rencanaku tidak benar-benar menghancurkan karir mantan kekasihmu itu."

"Apa?"

"Karena jika ayahmu yang turun tangan aku berpikir bahwa kekasihmu itu psti sudah menjadi gembel dijalan sekarang."

"Kau brcanda?"

Jongin tersenyum picik, "Uhm… yeah terserahmu saja sih. Aku hanya memperingatkanmu saja. Ayahmu bisa dengan mudah membeli agensi yang menaungi Sehun sekarang dan mendepaknya. Beliau juga bisa dengan mudah memanipulasi gossip-gosip buruk tentang Sehun yang menghancurkan kepercayaan publik padanya. Kau tau kan noona bahwa korea ini akan menjadi sangat kejam bagi seorang public figure yang sudah terkena scandal menghebohkan dan tak termaafkan?"

"Jangan sentuh Sehun dan karirnya. Kau mengerti? Aku memberimu peringatan Kim Jongin!" Kata Luhan marah. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan Jongin menghancurkan Sehun. Tak apa jika dirinya yang hancur asalkan bukan Sehun. Luhan masih mampu bertahan—dia akan mampu meraih masa depan yang bagus karena ayahnya pasti tidak akan tega membiarkan dia miskin. Tapi Sehun? Bagaimanapun baginya karir pemuda itu adalah satu-satunya yang membuatnya bertahan dan kuat sampai sekarang. Dia yatim piatu dan sudah cukup baginya hidup dalam dunia yang keras seperti ini. Luhan tidak akan tega melihatnya jatuh hanya karena Luhan dan keluarganya. Luhan tidak mau itu terjadi.

Melihat Luhan yang mulai panas seperti itu membuat Jongin malah terkekeh. Pemuda itu tampak sangat menikmati wajah cantik Luhan yang seperti siap membunuhnya seperti itu, "Aku bahkan belum melakukan apapun noona kenapa kau takut sekali huh?"

"Menjauh darinya!"

"Jadi apa kau berencana kembali sebagai gantinya?" Tanya Jongin menyeringai.

"Tentu saja tidak!" Tolak Luhan mentah-mentah.

"Jadi kau akan membiarkan ayahmu merusak karir sehun?"

"Itu juga tidak."

Jongin menggeleng dengan dramatis, "Ckckck…Sayangnya tidak ada pilihan seperti itu noona. Pilihanmu hanya ada 2 yaitu kembali ke rumah dan karir sehun selamat atau tetap disini untuk melihat kehancuran Sehun pelan-pelan."

"K-kau—"

"Ini kesempatan terakhirmu noona. Aku hitung sampai 5. Jika kau tidak menjawab maka itu artinya kau akan tetap tinggal."

Luhan menatap pemuda diseberang meja dengan tatapan tak percaya. Apa-apaan itu? Kenapa sekarang Jongin malah seolah yang mengatur hidupnya? Berani sekali dia mengancam seorang Xi Luhan seperti ini? Apa dia pikir dengan mengancamnya seperti itu akan membuat Luhan takut? Hell no! Luhan sudah memutuskan tak akan kembali jadi dia akan mempertahankan seputusnya itu. Tapi bagaimana dengan nasib Sehun jika dia tetap disini? Bagaimana jika ayahnya benar-benar menghancurkan karir Sehun?

"5." Jongin mulai menghitung.

'Bagaimana jika Sehun benar-benar menjadi gembel karena dirinya?'

Luhan mendengus keras, "Apa kau ingin mati?" teriaknya marah tapi Jongin tak terpengaruh sama sekali. Pemuda itu tetap berhitung mundur.

"4."

Luhan tidak bisa membiarkan Sehun hidup menderita karenanya seperti itu. Tapi Luhan juga tak ingin meninggalkan pemuda itu.

"Ya Kim Jongin aku tetap tak akan mau kembali!"

"3."

Dia masih ingin disini. Setidaknya walaupun mereka sudah tidak bersama lagi dia masih bisa melihat Sehun dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Luhan mungkin masih dapat bertemu pemuda itu dijalan ataupun sengaja menontonya. Dan sesuatu seperti itu tak akan bisa dia lakukan jika dia kembali ke China.

"Aku tidak akan kembali!"

Jongin menghela napas. Pemuda tan itu tampaknya mulai sebal dengan sifat keras kepala Luhan, "Ingat noona. Jika kau tidak kembali apa yang akan terjadi pada Sehun." Ujar Jongin mengingatkan.

"2."

Deg

Deg

Sehun mungkin akan kehilangan karirnya karena Luhan.

Sehun mungkin akan kehilangan semua fansnya karena Luhan.

Sehun yang depresi karena kehilangan semuanya yang telah dia perjuangkan selama ini dan semuanya karena Luhan.

Jika semua itu menjadi kenyataan apa yang dapat Luhan lakukan saat itu untuk membantunya? Apa Luhan mampu membantu Sehun disaat hal seperti itu datang?Mampukah dia melakukan sesuatu saat itu?

Dan jawabanya adalah 'Tidak'.

"A-aku—"

Jika tak ada yang mampu dia lakukan lalu apakah dia harus kembali? Seperti yang diinginkan ayahnya? Berpikir… Luhan berpikir….

"Sa—"

"Aku akan kembali!" Ujar Luhan memutuskan.

"Apa jawabanmu tadi?" Tanya Jongin memastikan dia tak selah dengar.

"A-aku akan kembali." Cicit Luhan pelan.

Prok-prok-prok Jongin bertepuk tangan, tampak sangat puas dengan jawaban patuh Luhan.

"Well itu pilihan yang tepat noona."

.

.

.

Sigh.

Helaan lelah itu meluncur dari celah bibir seorang Oh Sehun yang siang itu terdampar ditaman kota karena alasan Suho yang memaksanya untuk pergi keluar. Hyungnya itu bilang bahwa Sehun harus keluar dan mencari udara segar karena sejak pertemuanya dengan Luhan 2 hari yang lalu Sehun benar-benar tak ada semangat untuk melakukan aktifitas apapun. Dia bekerja dan hanya sekedar bekerja saja. Dia tak peduli apakah apa yang dia lakukan benar atau salah karena yang ingin dia lakukan adalah bukan itu. Dia ingin merenung sejenak dan memikirkan apakah keputusanya memutuskan Luhan adalah hal yang benar karena mereka sudah sejauh ini. Dia sebenarnya tidak ingin berpisah dengan Luhan, dia masih mencintai gadis itu tapi keadaan yang memaksanya Sehun untuk bertindak egois dan Sehun sangat menyesalinya.

Sempat terpikir berkali-kali dalam benaknya untuk mencoba menghubungi Luhan dan mengakui bahwa Sehun akan menarik kata-katanya dan memintanya kembali tapi setelah Sehun pikir lagi ide itu terdengar sangat buruk. Dia yakin Luhan bukanya berpikir untuk kembali pada Sehun tapi malah berpikir bahwa Sehun sedang mempermainkan perasaanya. Mungkin ada baiknya memang seperti ini saja.

"Oh oppa." Seru suara gadis yang kini menghampiri kursi taman yang Sehun duduki. Pemuda itu sempat kaget mendengar suara itu dan berpikir untuk segera pergi karena ia kira yang memergokinya sekarang adalah fansnya tapi untunglah ternyata sosok gadis yang tengah menghampirinya itu Sehun kenal baik—itu Baekhyun yang datang tergopoh-gopoh(?) dengan kantung plastic hitam ditanganya.

"Hi Baek." Sapa Sehun menurunkan sedikit masker yang menutupi wajahnya agar gadis itu dapat melihat wajahnya.

"Kenapa oppa disini?" Tanya Baekhyun seraya menghempaskan dirinya disamping Sehun. Gadis itu terlihat sangat ceria tapi juga kekelahan.

"Hanya sedang ingin menghirup udara segar saja Baek. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku habis belanja. Chanyeol bilang dia ingin makan ramyeon buatanku jadi aku sengaja belanja hari ini hehe…"

Sehun hanya mengangguk-angguk tak kaget dengan jawaban itu. Jauh didalam hatinya entah kenapa dia merasa sedikit iri pada pasangan Baekyeol. Kedua orang itu benar-benar kuat dimatanya. Masalah yang menghadang seolah bukan apa-apa, mereka seolah mampu mengatasi semuanya dengan baik. Tidak seperti Sehun dan Luhan yang selalu saja berakhir dengan menyakiti satu sama lain. Sungguh membuatnya sangat iri.

"Bagaimana hubungan oppa dengan Luhan? Kalian sudah baikan?" Tanya Baekhyun terdengar penasaran.

Sehun menggeleng singkat, "Tidak." Katanya membuat Baekhyun mengernyit dengan wajah bingung.

"Huh?"

"Aku putus denganya." Jelas Sehun.

"Kok bisa?"

Sehun terkekeh, "Kenapa kau pikir aku tidak bisa putus denganya?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya dengan wajah malasnya, dia lantas berujar, "Karena Luhan terlihat sangat menyebalkan dan keras kepala. Aku berpikir dia tidak akan melepaskan oppa dengan mudah. Oppa tau? Dia bahkan kabur dari rumah sakit waktu itu dan membuat semua orang cemas. "

"Dia kabur?" Tanya Sehun kaget. Dia baru tau tentang itu. Dia jadi ingat ketika Luhan datang ke apartemenya waktu itu. Jadi dia kabur ya?

Baekhyun mengangguk membenarkan, "Oppa tidak tau ya? Kami semua mencarinya bahkan Jongin sampai marah-marah pada semua orang. Ugh… aku sampai ketakutan melihatnya."

Sehun tersenyum kecil, diacaknya rambut Baekhyun lembut, "Aku bisa membayangkan wajahnya seperti apa."

"Ya kan? Jongin benar-benar seperti monster ketika dia marah. Dia berteriak pada semua orang dan menyebut mereka bodoh. Guh… aku sampai merinding melihatnya seperti itu." Ujar Baekhyun seraya memeluk dirinya sendiri seolah bulu kuduknya berdiri semua hanya dengan membayangkan wajah marah Jongin.

Sehun lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum.

"Hahhh.. aku sebenarnya sudah menduga kalian putus lagi sih." Ujar Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sehun heran.

"Habisnya oppa lembek."—Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir.

What? Sehun membatin bahwa dirinya membantah dikatakan lembek.

"Chanyeol dan aku selalu bertengkar tapi kami selalu baik-baik saja karena Chanyeol tidak sebodoh oppa. Dia selalu memperjuangkanku dan aku juga memperjuangkanya. Tapi dalam hubungan oppa aku lihat Luhan bekerja keras tapi oppa begitu lembek dan aku benci seperti itu!" Gerutu Baekhyun terdengar sebal.

Benarkah?

"Kau pikir begitu?"

"Perasaan oppa pada Luhan terlalu rapuh. Aku bahkan bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Oppa sekarang terlihat seperti pengecut dengan lari dari masalah."

Sehun tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk mengembangkan senyuman kecut. Apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun adalah benar adanya. Dia tidak akan mengelak lagi. Dia memanglah seorang pengecut yang lari dari masalah dari pada menyelesaikanya baik-baik.

"Oppa baik-baik saja?" Tanya Baekhyun cemas karena Sehun hanya termenung dan tak meresponya balik.

Sehun mengangguk—pemuda itu baru saja tersadar dari pikiranya sendiri. "Aku baik-baik saja Baek."

Baekhyun menghela napas dalam, "Aku bicara terlalu kasar. Maaf…" Ujar gadis itu terlihat menyesal atas ucapanya.

"Kau mengatakan hal yang benar Baek. Tidak perlu merasa bersalah. Aku pantas mendapatkanya."

"Aku hanya tidak ingin oppa dan Luhan seperti ini terus. Aku tau oppa masih sangat mencintainya kan?"

Sehun tak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk menjawabnya dengan anggukan singkat, "Begitulah."

Baekhyun tiba-tiba mengembangkan seulas senyuman, "Kalau begitu sebaiknya oppa cepat selesaikan kebimbanganmu itu."

"Kenapa harus terburu-buru?"

"Well… karena 'dia' mungkin tidak akan bisa bertemu denganmu lagi?" Jawab Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu.

Huh?

"Luhan akan kembali ke china hari ini. Aku dapat kabar dari Jongin tadi pagi."

Apa?

Sehun menganga shock. Benarkah itu? Baekhyun tidak sedang mengerjainya kan?

"B-baek? Kau tidak sedang bercanda kan?" Tanyanya dengan panik mengguncang bahu mungil Baekhyun.

"Tidak. Aku tidak sedang bercanda."

Sial!

Sehun meruntuk dalam hati. Tak mau membuang waktu ia berlari seperti orang kesetanan menuju parkiran taman dimana mobilnya diparkir.

Semoga masih sempat… semoga masih sempat…-doanya dalam hati seraya menghidupkan mesin kendaraanya.

.

.

.

"Maaf tuan tapi noona muda dan tuan Kim telah pergi beberapa saat yang lalu."

Sehun merasa dunianya runtuh mendengar ucapan itu. Sial! Kenapa dia tadi tidak langsung ke bandara saja sih? Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Aish… Dasar Sehun idiot! Bodoh! apakah masih sempat?

"A-apa kau tau kapan pesawatnya akan berangkat?" Tanya Sehun berharap dapat mengumpulkan sedikit informasi. Tapi sayangnya pelayan wanita keluarga Xi itu malah menggeleng membuat Sehun merasa sangat kecewa. Ia kemudian mengucapkan terimakasih dan langsung melesat menuju mobilnya. Dia menyalakan mobilnya dengan tangan yang bergetar dan pikiran sepenuhnya kalur oleh Luhan. Dia harus cepat!

Sepanjang jalan menuju bandara Sehun menyetir seperti orang gila. Dia beberapa kali hampir ditabrak dan menabrak pengendara lain sampai mendapatkan makian penuh kebencian dan sumpan serapah yang menyuruhnya untuk mati. Tapi semua itu seolah tak sampai ketelinga Sehun, suara-suara itu hanya angin lalu baginya karena sekarang otaknya penuh oleh Luhan yang mungkin sudah pergi jauh dan Sehun merasa ketakutan. Dia tidak ingin Luhan pergi apapun yang terjadi dia tidak ingin berpisah dengan Luhan, dia ingin gadis itu tetap bersamanya. Dia menyesal sekali sangat menyesal atas kebodohanya. Sehun ingin minta maaf dia akan mengemis jika Luhan mengingkanya mengemis maaf padanya asalkan gadis itu mau memaafkanya. Sehun ingin kembali.

Jantung Sehun semakin berdetak tak karuan ketika akhirnya dia sampai dibandara icheon. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya sembarang didepan bandara, kemudian berlari cepat masuk kedalam bandara yang sangat ramai siang itu. Dimana? Sehun menatap sekeliling bandara yang luas itu dengan kebingungan. Bola matanya menjelajah cepat pada orang-orang yang lewat, orang yang duduk di kursi tunggu, dan orang-orang yang antri dibagian tiket.

Dimana Luhan berada? Sehun semakin kalut karena tak melihat Luhan dimanapun. Bola matanya makin menjelajah liar dan berhenti pada sesosok gadis yang sedang duduk di kursi tunggu. Sosok itu dari belakang seperti Sehun mengenalnya. Itu Luhan! Sehun berlari menghampiri sosok gadis yang duduk itu.

"Hei…" Panggilnya dan si gadis itupun berbalik.

.

.

.

"Apa kau mau minum?"

Luhan yang sejak tadi duduk melamun dikursi tunggu menolehkan kepalanya pada sosok pemuda disampingnya.

"Apa kau mau minum?" Tanya Jongin lagi karena Luhan hanya diam saja tanpa menjawab tawaranya. Pemuda itu tampaknya tak peduli dengan aura hitam yang menguar disekeliling Luhan sejak tadi dan tatapan menusuk gadis itu padanya.

Luhan sebenarnya sedang ngambek pada Jongin. Tapi sepertinya usahanya itu sia-sia saja deh. Membuat seorang Kim Jongin peduli dan simpati padanya tampaknya hal yang mustahil untuk dilakukan jadi Luhan putuskan menyerah. Ia menghela napas lelah seraya menggeleng—menolak tawaran Jongin. Dia mungkin sedikit haus tapi egonya benar-benar menahanya untuk bersikap seperti teman dengan Jongin jadi dia akan menolak semua sikap baik Jongin padanya.

"Ya sudah." Balas Jongin tak perduli. Pemuda itu beranjak dari kursi tunggu untuk pergi entah kemana. Luhan berpikir Jongin mungkin pergi mencari penjual minuman atau apapun itu.

Cih—Luhan berdecih sebal. Entah kenapa sesuatu tentang Jongin akhir-akhir ini membuatnya merasa sebal dan marah. Entah itu sikapnya, entah itu cara bicaranya dan semuanya tentang Jongin Luhan sekarang membencinya. Dia memang sudah membenci orang itu sejak lama tapi entah kenapa beberapa hari ini seolah kemarahanya dan kebencianya berlipat ganda.

Setelah mereka pulang dari restoran waktu itu Luhan benar-benar berpikir dia tidak main-main membenci Jongin. Dia membencinya. Jongin jahat! Jahat sekali sih padanya! Bagaimana mungkin dia setega itu mengancam Luhan? Awas saja dia. Setibanya Luhan di china dia benar-benar akan bersikap baik pada ayahnya agar ayahnya itu menyayanginya dan Luhan mungkin suatu saat bisa menjadi direktur diperusahaan ayahnya kemudian dia pastikan untuk mendepak satu nama dari daftar pekerjanya yaitu Kim Jongin dan Luhan akan pastikan rencanaya itu akan jadi kenyataan suatu saat nanti. LOL

Luhan menghela napas, bola mata rusanya menerawang jauh pada jendela besar dengan langit biru dan pemandangan pesawat yang lepas landas diluar sana.

'Aku akan pergi. Jika aku pergi akankah Sehun baik-baik saja?' Pikirnya sedih. Dia telah memikirkan pertanyaan itu selama beberapa hari belakangan tapi tetap saja tak mendapat jawaban sebagai gantinya dia selalu berpikir bahwa apa yang dia lakukan sekarang adalah untuk kebaikan Sehun-nya. Walaupun berat dan sakit sekali berpisah dengan Sehun tapi apa boleh buat. Luhan terlalu mencintai pemuda itu dan dia tidak ingin melihat Sehun menderita karenanya. Lebih baik melihatnya dari jauh dari pada dekat tapi menyakitinya dan membunuhnya perlahan-lahan. Luhan tidak akan sanggup seperti itu. Dia ingin Sehun-nya bahagia.

"Hei.."

.

.

.

"Hei…" Panggil Sehun dan gadis yang ia sentuh bahunya itupun berbalik. Wajah Sehun yang semula penuh kelegaan langsung tegang kembali. Detakan jantung pemuda itu semakin menggila cepat oleh ketakutan, otaknya semakin kacau.

I-itu bukan Luhan! L-lalu dimana Luhan? Apa dia sudah pergi?

"Omo! Apa kau Oh Sehun?" Jerit gadis yang tak dikenal itu heboh membuat orang-orang yang berada disekitar sana menatap pada Sehun.

Sehun tersentak, ia baru menyadari bahwa dia tidak sedang menyamar sekarang ini. Dia terlalu terburu-buru tadi sampai melupakan masker dan kacamatanya—sekarang semua orang mengenalinya sebagai Oh Sehun. Gadis-gadis mulai berlarian menghampirinya seperti singa kelaparan.

"Itu Sehun oppa!"

"Kyaaa! Oppa! Sehun-oppa saranghae! _"

"Sehun oppa aku minta tanda tangan!"

"Sehun oppa kau tampan sekali kya!"

"3"

"3 3 Kyaaa! ,"

Dan kericuhanpun terjadi. Para gadis-gadis berkerumun dan saling dorong untuk menyentuh Sehun. Kenapa malah jadi seperti ini? Batin Sehun melotot horror dengan mulut menganga melihat fans-fansnya yang sekarang seperti tembok penghalang baginya. Aish… bagaimana ini? Ini kan bukan saatnya mengurus para fansnya untuk sekarang ini. Dia harus mencari Luhan sekarang. Tapi bagaimana caranya lepas dari para gadis-gadis ini?

.

.

.

"Hei…" Luhan terperajat kaget merasakan sesuatu menyentuh bahunya. Ia pun mendongak. Ekspresinya berubah cemberut mendapati Jongin yang ternyata sudah kembali dengan dua softdrink ditanganya.

"Kau mau?" Tawar Jongin seraya menyodorkan kaleng minuman pada Luhan. Tapi gadis yang –sedang- sangat membenci Jongin itu tak menanggapinya, ia malah berdecih seraya membuang muka dengan tingkah jutek.

Jongin yang melihat sikap tak bersahabat nona mudanya itu memutar bola matanya jengah. "Ya sudah kalau tidak mau." Ujarnya kemudian menghempaskan diri dikursi samping Luhan.

Kedua orang itu lalu duduk dalam keheningan. Luhan sibuk lagi dengan melamunya dan pikiranya sendiri, sedangkan Jongin sibuk menikmati minumanya. Dia sesekali tampak melirik pada Luhan apa yang dipikirkan Jongin author sendiri masih bertanya-tanya.

"Kau berharap dia datang?"

Luhan yang sudah tau siapa itu 'dia' menghela napas, masih enggan untuk menatap wajah menyebalkan disampingnya. "Tentu saja."

"Apa kau tidak menghubunginya? Aku pikir perpisahan itu penting?"

Luhan memutar bola matanya jengah, "Kami memang sudah berpisah."

Jongin tak berkata-kata lagi dan hanya mengangguk-angguk sebagai respon. Pemuda itu kemudian beranjak dari duduknya membuat Luhan bertanya-tanya kemana dia akan pergi tapi ternyata Jongin hanya pergi ke tong sampah didekat sana untuk membuang kaleng kosongnya. Ia kembali ke tempat Luhan dan mulai menarik kopernya.

"Ayo.. Kita harus segera pergi. Pesawatnya akan lepas landas sebentar lagi."

Luhan tak protes, ia mengikuti Jongin menuju antrian pemeriksaan tiket dengan langkah yang berat.

"Selamat tinggal Sehun-ah"

.

.

.

TBC T_T


End file.
